


Tag Chaser

by mks57



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Short Fic; Danny and Kara meet for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmtcltb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtcltb/gifts).



> If you don't like the idea of Danny being a player, you might not like this... Also I'm making him in the Marines as it's pretty confusing as to what he is in the show. Just a warning. Otherwise Enjoy!

  
“Man, you should have come with us to Aruba. You would have loved it.” Frankie told Danny as he connected the leash to Halsey's collar. They were just an hour away from sailing to the Arctic. They were supposed to be on R&R for another week but had been called in last night.

Danny had meant to join team on their annual vacation. Yeah, their team was tight like that, with exception of Smith who had a wife and two kids he apparently loved more than beer and being of Frankie's wing-men. But his father had a heart attack, so family emergency trumped exploring Aruba's culture, booze and women.

If Danny was honest he really needed a timeout at home not chasing bikini clad women after the last mission they had. So while it was bad his Dad had a heart attack, it was great to have a legitimate excuse to stay home. He missed his family and liked to hang out with them. He liked catching up with his siblings and nieces and nephews,  he got to have his fill of his Mom's cooking and talk with his Dad in the shed about life and things Danny just couldn't share with another soul for fear of being seen as weak or breaking confidentiality contracts. His father however understood as he was an active and highly decorated General in the Marine corps. So Danny could talk about his job in the Marines as Mountain Warfare Unit.

Granted he couldn't go into specific dates or details but he could say enough that he and his Dad could relate with one another on and his Dad could give him advice ranging from  career advice on how to be a better leader, to career decisions for the future and also how to climb the ladder. He was being realistic as he knew that he couldn't stay in his unit forever, age would get the better of him and he needed to be smarter and plan a head. The planning ahead part was a little harder as his Mom put the screws to him to settle down and his father agreed having a wife didn't hurt an officer's image as long as he chose wisely. He secretly felt like his Mom wanted more grand children as his brother and sister were both married with two kids. His older brother's wife just had baby number three but Danny just wasn't there yet. He still had a few wild oats to sow and frankly he had no clue what he was looking for in wife. But he had to admit one day it'd be nice to come home to a woman he loved than to an empty apartment.

"How did you and the guys go?" Danny asked him.

"Bercham found wife number three." Frankie said with a grin as the man came out to them.

"Tell me you didn't marry her." Danny said to the man in disbelief as Bercham was the only one on the team besides Smith who took the dive into wedded bliss. He just couldn't keep a hold on his brides. 

Danny laughed and turned but as he did someone ran straight into him. Bags dropped onto the pavement as Danny caught the person and steadied them both before they face planted. "Whoa!" Danny said with a smile as he found in his arms much to his surprise a beautiful female officer. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes distracted him for a moment as they were purest grass green colour with gold flecks that shone in the sun framed with long luscious eyelashes. She had dark mahogany hair tied back into a bun and lightly tanned skin with the tiniest sprinkle of freckles. "You ok?" he asked her regaining his composure somewhat.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." She said distractedly as she pushed herself out of his arms. Danny reluctantly released and went to pick up her sea bag but she got to it first. “It’s ok and I’m fine. I should have watched where I was going.” She said quickly before she ran off not even letting Danny speak or say goodbye. He also felt a little butt sore from her 'not seeing' him, he was 6ft tall man with a damn fine physique not something that was hard to miss especially by the female population. He was usually appreciated for at least a second or two even by the taken ones.

  
“Look out, target acquired.” Bercham joked as he slapped Danny on the back hard. Danny frowned as didn’t like what the man was saying. So Danny had a way with women, it didn’t mean he literally chased everything with a pulse like Frankie nor did he try to marry them like Bercham. “And she’s got a fine tail on her too. Maybe this 4 month stint won’t be so bad after all. That's if she's on our ship.” Bercham added with an appreciative tone as he was watching the same woman run through the mess of officers and families that were heading to the ports to see the ships sailing today. 

  
“That’s a fellow sailor you’re talking about.” Danny told him in a clipped tone, even though he was just as guilty for watching her rush through the crowd to get on any number of ships leaving the port this morning. Knowing his luck, he’d never see her again. 

* * *

 "Yeah, I know all about the Naval Mountain Warfare Unit, but I've never heard of a dog setting foot on a destroyer." Master Chief Jeter said as he was holding up Danny and his team from boarding the ship because of Halsey. The Master Chief didn't seem to have much of a sense of humour given Frankie made a quip about Halsey just being a very hairy and under-dressed officer.

"This isn't just a dog. This is Admiral Halsey. And he's a mean operator." Danny told him, the hold up was in the paperwork. The ship manifest hadn't been updated to contain all of the team's names or Halsey's on it. That and majority of Naval vessels weren't happy about having animals of any type on the vessel unless it was butchered and in the cooler room. It always came down to who picked up the dog crap as they seemed to believe that Frankie would renege on his duties in regards to Halsey which was never the case. He was the dog handler and thus in charge of Halsey and his care.

"Yeah? Well, so is the Captain." Master Chief told him, he flicked through the paper work that Danny gave him for a second time looking unimpressed with the dog. "He's not going to like this." he added.

"Sir-" Danny started but a 3rd class Petty Officer raced up to them with a piece of paper and held it out to the Master Chief. The young man was red cheeked and out of breath as he must had run a fair distance as his cheeks nearly matched his red hair.

"Master Chief, this just came down the line." he said, the Master Chief took the page and thanked the man dismissing him. Danny and the others stood around waiting as the Master Chief went through the list on the new page and looked like they were going to be let onto the ship.

"Looks like you are all on the list and the dog is allowed on the ship, but know this; we keep a tight and clean ship. That dog will be leashed at all times and secure in your berth at all times with the exception of it's daily exercises and off ship missions. Am I understood?" he asked them, in normal circumstances a Master Chief making such a statement would be seen as insubordinate but Danny and the others knew the drill and frankly wanted their stay on the ship to be amicable. So they did the smart thing and gave the man respect in acknowledging the order.

"Yes, Sir." Frankie and Danny said in unison, the Master Chief ticked them off the pages and told them their berths on the ship that would be their homes for the 4 month stint.

"Welcome aboard the Nathan James." Master Chief said stepping to the side to let them pass.

"Every time." Frankie said in a slightly aggravated and exhausted tone; once they were out of hearing range of the Master Chief. They now had to dodge and evade the crew members who were quickly getting the ship supplied and ready to sail. It wouldn't be long as they were one of the few to be checked into the Nathan James manifest. Danny knew because he'd peeked at the clipboard.

"You wanted to be the dog handler." Danny told him, as they entered into the ship's interior heading to their quarters. It'd been between him and Frankie both being animal lovers but the unit was only allowed one dog. Two was rather superfluous to the team. 

"Only because Halsey liked me better. You can't still be jealous about Halsey and my relationship." Frankie joked, Danny laughed but it fell short as his eyes landed on a familiar figure. He smiled as it was the woman from the parking lot.

Of all the ships to be assigned to that were departing that day he had landed on hers. He couldn’t believe his luck, maybe it was finally turning around because there she stood talking to another sailor. She was still dressed in the same blue uniform but the cap was gone giving him a better look at the entirety of her now she also wasn't running away from him. He took a moment to just drink in the sight of her, he didn't really know why he was drawn to her. Sure she was beautiful but maybe it was that she didn't appear to be vapid or perhaps it was casual disinterest. Whatever it was, he was hooked. Especially when she smiled so beautifully that he wished it was him on the receiving end. She clapped the man on the arm in a very masculine manner like men did to their friends before walking away from him.

  
“Dude, our quarters are this way. We need to get our gear stowed away before ship set sail. You know how I like to watch the coastline disappear.” Frankie said to Danny snapping the man out of his thoughts. It was a tradition of theirs to stow their gear and go up on deck.

Frankie loved watching the coast disappear, not that Danny ever understood why. It just reminded him of everything he was leaving behind and wouldn’t see for months like his family. But it was part of the job, the part most people who he left behind never really understood except his family. It was why he tended to keep things light and fun.

  
“I know, I’ll catch up.” Danny assured him, he shifted his sea bag on his shoulder and headed down the p-way in the direction of the brunette that he just had to get a smile from. He headed straight for her and stepped right in her way, she would have walked right into him as she kept her head down but this time she sensed him or wasn't in a rush as she stopped right in front of him and looked up at him with a look that said 'say something or move'.

  
“Hey,” He looked down at her name tag and rank. Something he’d missed before when they had collided into one another earlier. “Lt. Foster, we knocked into one another earlier in the parking lot.” He said jogging her memory and testing out how receptive the waters were so to speak. It was a four month stint and he technically wasn't a member of the ship, she was beautiful and he was a Marine so if she was lacking a few IQ points he could convince her that the Marines was it's own branch of the military. Lord knew it had worked in the past for him.

  
“Oh, that was you?” she asked casually, her heart was beating a million miles an hour as she tried to play it cool. Of course she remembered him but men who looked him were trouble. That and she was pissed off as he practically ogled her chest to get her name. She hated it when guys did that and it was such a shame because he was incredibly handsome. Yet here he was hitting on her in the worst possible way. She knew the routine, the ‘I’m lost, please help me.’ which ended with him cockily informing her that they both knew where he’d be if she was ‘interested’ routine. Part of her wanted to tell him she wasn't a piece of meat or an idiot but knew being combative with male officers never ended well. It was just easier to let them get it out of their system.

  
“Yeah,” Danny said with a smile that could melt butter, he looked around and looked a little chagrined. “Look, I’m a little turned around. You wouldn’t happen to know where my quarters are?” he asked her.

  
“What berth did the Master Chief give you?” Kara asked, here she knew as he told her the location that he’d follow it with a cheesy ‘I hear it can get very lonely out on the sea, but we won’t have worry since you’ll know where I’m at’. She nodded for a moment and decided to nip this in the bud. “Sure, just follow the p-way, go down two decks and hang a right.” She told him in a matter of fact tone and pretended to play along with him.

She pressed her lips together and waited for him to work it out which surprisingly only took a couple seconds. She watched as he frowned and then looked at her wondering if she was having him on, then the realization that she was onto his game and that he'd underestimated her intelligence. There was a real sweet moment of silent victory on her side as he was the idiot not her.

  
“Isn’t it the other way?” he asked, Kara’s eyebrows rose as she pursed her lips in amusement.

  
“Yeah it is-“ She made a point to check out his chest and inspect his rank as rudely as she felt he had done to her before she folded her arms looking completely unimpressed. “Lt Green, just for future reference; I’m not into tag chasers and I’m definitely not interested in debriefing you in your quarters or anywhere else on the ship. So do us both a favour and find some other honey to warm your jocks.” She informed him in a curt tone. She turned on feet and walked away.

  
Danny stood there completely stunned as he watched Lt Foster walk away. He hadn’t expected his conversation with the beautiful Lieutenant to go that way. Usually the 'I'm lost, help me' coupled with a smile worked, turned out she was a member of the 0.5 percent that were immune. He had to admit he was impressed and charmed. That and he was even more attracted to her now as he'd really have to up his game to win her over. It was lucky he had four months. He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and turned to see Frankie grinning like an idiot.

  
“Damn, I think I’m in love with her.” Frankie said trying not to laugh as it was very rare to see Danny be turned down by a woman let alone be publically cut down as he just had been.

  
“Join the club.” Danny told her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nat, you won't believe what-" Kara stopped mid sentence as she came into her shared quarters expecting to see her friend and bunk mate Lt Natasha Gibson unpacking only it wasn't her. It was a 5'8 African american woman in her mid twenties unpacking her bag.

"Oh, sorry. I- hi, I'm Kara." Kara said as she held out her hand and smiled in a welcoming fashion even though she felt a little hurt Natasha hadn't called her to tell that she had transferred off the ship.

"Alisha, do you normally get the bottom bunk?" Alisha asked as she hook her hand and then turned back to the bunk where her sea bag laid half unpacked. She must of seen the shock and disappointment on Kara's face.

"No, Natasha and I usually rotate each deployment to keep things fair. So you take it." Kara told her, she wasn't going to be petty over a bed or wardrobe space as Alisha was taking both of hers. It was her turn for the bottom bunk and it was her locker that Alisha was stowing her gear in. Yes, she understood these things weren't set in stone but sharing quarters with one woman for over a year and half had allowed Kara some small luxury of consistency and getting used to things being a certain way. It looked like she was going to have to learn to share and muddle through shared space again.

"Thanks," Alisha said as she went back to unpacking, completely oblivious to Kara's inner workings.

"So, are you OS? RD?" Kara asked out of curiosity, as she stood by the door and gave Alisha the space she needed to get settled in. She didn't know Alisha Granderson at all, figured she couldn't tell her about Lt Green and his attempt to get her attention. It made her miss Natasha as they used to gossip and Kara felt free to say whatever she wanted in the space of their quarters.

Now she'd have to see how safe she was, whcih was why she asked the question assuming Alisha was here to replace Natasha. It made her wonder if she was going to be a friend or foe. She was lucky with Natasha as she had her eyes set on specialising in sonar, while Kara wanted to be TAO. There was no competition between them, instead a support system where they could encourage and help one another with their goals.

"Nope, OOD" Alisha told her, Kara frowned as there was only one female OOD on the ship. It was usually one in and one out on Navy vessels given the limited space designated to Female personnel. It begged the question of who was taking over for Natasha in CIC and why they'd replace a Lt Commander with 0-2 Lieutenant.

"So Gonzales is gone?" Kara asked as she knew people rotated off the ships into different roles but usually there was a ceremony acknowledging their departure from the ship. They hadn't performed it for Lt Commander Gonzales or Natasha. But then this whole mission seemed rushed from the beginning as the crew were supposed to have at least three weeks R&R when they were recalled.

It was barely 24 hours notice for them all and Kara hadn't had the time to check in with anyone as she'd been dealing with her mother. She wanted to say it was hard leaving her behind, but Kara was relieved which made her feel guilty because she felt it was wrong to feel that way about her family. But then what was she supposed to do? she'd been taking care of her mother for as long as she could remember and only glimpsed her sober on a handful of occasions. So being deployed took her away from her responsibilities of taking care of her drunkard of a mother and trying to deal with her criticisms.

"I have no idea, just that I got last minute orders and here I am. I'm not really pleased as I was looking forward to shore duty. My girlfriend and I got a place together in Kittery. Beautiful loft but that's the Navy for you. Nothing is set in stone until you're dead." Alisha told her with a smile, Kara snapped out her own thoughts to listen and inwardly frowned as she wondered if she heard Alisha correctly when she said 'Girlfriend'.

"How long have you and your girlfriend been dating?" Kara asked out pure curiosity, sure the Don't ask, don't tell rule had lifted but not many discussed their sexual orientation but then Kara really didn't understand what the big deal was. When one deployed they were on the clock which meant focusing on the job. Sex was not something that came into the equation for her.

Though if she was honest; sex was fairly low on her list of things to do. In fact she could barely remember the last time she'd had a date let alone sex. It wasn't for a lack of opportunity or offers because they were there. But it was by choice, one; because of her mother and two; she just didn't get what the fuss was about. the act itself was dead boring to her, now all the lead up to? the hot kisses and bodies touching, hands going places that was something she really missed. Human contact but between work and her Mom living with her. Well, she just couldn't mentally find the time or space to go for it.

After a while one just forgot the pleasures and got over the horny stage to a place where it just wasn't important and every guy might as well be girl because they just didn't make her feel anything. In some ways it was a comfortable place to be but also scary that there was something wrong with her. But then there was one annoying 6ft blonde marine who had trouble written over him making her remember she had working female parts that wanted attention of the sexual nature but she'd get over it. She wasn't going there, she hadn't strayed from her course and never stepped over the line. She wasn't going to break that streak no matter what he made her feel.

"Going on 3 years." Alisha said pulling Kara out of her thoughts.

"Wow," Kara said in awe as her longest commitment was to her career and studies. She couldn't imagine being in love or committed to a relationship as Alisha appeared to be with her girlfriend. She watched as Alisha tacked up a photo in her locker of her and her girlfriend. They were a beautiful couple and from the photo looked incredibly happy. It made her envious that she wasn't anywhere near attaining that but she swiftly reminded herself that she was happy and she was doing what she loved. Not many could say that.

"Yeah, look at this." Alisha said, she pulled out a ring box and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver band with a emerald cut diamond with tanzanite gemstones flanking on the sides of the diamond. It was nestled safely in the soft velvet of the ring box all beautiful and glittering.

"That is beautiful." Kara said to Alisha who looked a little nervous and embarrassed for oversharing. Kara couldn't help but smile as she felt like they were going to be good friends.

"I'm planning to propose to her but honestly where and how do I do it? Do I buy tickets and take her to Paris and propose in front of the Eiffel Tower or do I just pop the question more spontaneously?" Alisha asked a little flustered.

"I have no clue. I think you just go with your gut." Kara offered, as she didn't give proposals a lot of thought. But then it was usually the man's job to get down on one knee and ask the question.

"I'm sorry, we barely know one another and I'm pulling you into my business." Alisha said as she closed the ring box and put it into her locker.

"No, it's ok. We're going to be sharing this space for the next four months. So I'd prefer we're friends." Kara told her as she had to admit she liked hearing about Alisha's happy romance than them being strangers just silently sharing the space.

"So how about yourself?" Alisha asked.

"I'm CICO, my aim is to be TAO one day. Just gotta get the hours under my belt and play ball with the boys." Kara said blowing out a breath as she figured it was no secret and Alisha knew that even with the military being more open to female officers and enlisted. It was still a struggle to break the glass ceiling but it was something that all women no matter their profession struggled with. They were no Robinson Crusoes.

"You have to be doing well given your rank already." Alisha said, it was a comment Kara was used to given she was one of the youngest 0-3 Lieutenants on the ship. But she had worked and studied hard to get where she was. That and she'd skipped a couple years of school, graduated early and had a scholarship for college. So all of that helped her advance as she got into ROTC and into the Navy full time earlier. It helped that she had planned for her career from the age of 7.

"Yeah, I was lucky. Early graduation from high school and scholarship got me through College quicker than others my age. So it gave me a leg up." Kara explained, she always felt a little defensive when talking about her education as people never really left high school behind. She never knew how someone was going to take it.

"Then becoming TAO will be a breeze." Alisha said with a smile that was teasing.

"I doubt that, there's a lot of hours in training and experience between myself and Lt Commander Barker who is the current TAO. But I'm happy with my progress so far." Kara answered carefully.

"That's good, now that's the last of my stuff. So I'll leave you to unpack your gear as I have to get to the bridge." Alisha told her as she closed the door on her wardrobe and turned to Kara.

"Of course, and Welcome to the Nathan James." Kara told her as she stepped out of the way to give Alisha access to the door.

Two days later, Danny and his team sat in the wardroom being briefed by Dr Scott herself. They were only two days into a 11 day long journey to the Arctic which included a pit stop outside of France to refuel. But other than that it was full steam ahead.

The first 7 days for Danny and his team were a write off. They usually used it to exercise, sleep and stay out of the Nathan James crew's way as they did their jobs. Then the last 4 days would have normally been used to look at weather charts and discuss with Dr Scott, Dr Tophet and whoever was the designated navigator where they'd be going for their 'bird watching' as Frankie dubbed it. They all couldn't believe that they'd been pulled from R&R to escort a couple of doctors to study birds. The importance of it seemed completely lost on them as they were highly skilled and trained officers. They had better things to do that sit around on ski dos taking in the cold and wishing for home.

Now, Dr Scott had them all summoned to talk about something that couldn't be planned until they were closer to their destination. Danny had to admit he didn't like the woman. She acted as though her mission was incredibly important to the point she felt the only person she converse to as an equal was Captain Chandler. Danny hadn't liked being called to the Captain's office to be told to play nice with a person he hadn't met until this very moment. He had to wonder why she had such a stick up her ass she couldn't come to the wardroom or gym to find him. Or at the very least task a crewman with a message than going straight to the top. But here they were, wasting time and not in the way Danny wanted to.

"Your mission is straightforward, you will be escorting myself and Dr Quincy to several locations where we will be studying-"

"Arctic turds, I was listening the first time round back in Norfolk." Berchem said in a self satisfying manner as he liked the others on the team were just not into being 100% serious. They all knew this meeting was a waste of time and if the Captain or XO were sitting in they'd have kept their mouths shut and been on the job. But over 9 months of being deployed overseas and less than two weeks R&R before sitting here, it was hard to not be funny as it was a coping mechanism to push away how burnt out they all felt. That and Berchem was the joker. Something Dr Scott seemed to dislike quiet intensely as she gave him a dark look.

"If you had been listening, you would know it's 'Terns'. T-E-R-N." Dr Scott spelt out for Berchem while the others tried to keep a straight face. "The Arctic tern otherwise known as 'Sterna paradisaea' is a seabird of the tern family Sternidae. This bird has a circumpolar breeding distribution covering the Arctic and sub-Arctic regions of Europe, Asia, and North America. We're studying their feeding grounds-"

"So you're studying ice covered turds in the Arctic." Berchem stated in a round about way solidifying his claim of what the doctors were doing. This time there was no hiding the amusement as it was now a fight to see who didn't laugh first.

"Berchem," Danny said in a warning tone, he knew if Dr Scott complained about their lack of professionalism to Captain Chandler then Danny was going to be in trouble. He really didn't need trouble.

"What? it's how they study the birds migratory patterns on what they eat and the rate of decay in the turds and the type of bacteria and microbes growing in them. I finished high school." Berchem said smugly as he leaned back in his chair.

"Barely." Smith said under his breath which made Danny inwardly smile.

"I apologise Doc." Danny said to Dr Scott hoping it was soothe any bruised egos.

"Dr Scott" She corrected him in a cool tone which told him it hadn't. "and I've been told there is a dog with you. It will have to stay on the ship." She told them, the room took a chilled turn as Halsey was one of the team and they all knew he was a dog but they preferred he be referred to by his name at least when it was known by both parties.

"No deal, where we go, Halsey goes. It's non negotiable even for studying birds." Frankie informed Dr Scott in a tone that brokered no argument but the woman didn't pick up on it.

"He will scare the birds away and make my work impossible." Rachel said as if Halsey was a untrained puppy that had no self control and only took in the joys of life. But he wasn't, in fact he was sitting obediently on the floor next to Frankie's chair.

"Halsey is a highly trained and experienced K9 not a lapdog that licks itself all day. So rest assured he's not going to chase or scare anything unless I order him to do so." Frankie informed her in an equally patronising tone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, I'm Ensign Cody Wright. Looks like we're going to be sitting next to one another for this trip." Wright said as he sat at the station to her right with his hand out to her. Kara sat back in her chair and took his hand and gave it a firm shake. She knew better than to make enemies given CIC was a small space to work in.

"Lt Foster." she replied not bothering to say it was Jenkins and Mason's station because what did she know? Natasha was gone so there were probably other changes to the crew that she hadn't expected. She just hoped he wasn't a replacement for Jenkins and Mason as the man gave her a leery look like he missed the day in training when they talked about sexual harassment being a bad thing.

"I have to say, I'm so jived about this. First deployment and I'm on the Nathan James of all cruise ships. How awesome is this?" Wright told her like they were getting pumped for a football game. She wanted to tell him that they were on a Destroyer and that he needed to take a shower before coming to shift as she could smell the alcohol leeching out of his skin as it mixed oh so disgustingly with his cologne. Cologne that was so overpowering it was making her eyes water, wishing they had a fire drill just to get away from him. The CIC was a small room to begin with, which was why they felt good personal hygiene was a must.

"Yeah, awesome." Kara replied dryly as she looked to Nishioka who was already smiling as he wasn't stuck next to the newbie. The newbie who couldn't seem to appreciate that this wasn't a frat house but a work place which meant some decorum. But then who showed up to shift hungover doused in Cologne obviously hadn't met TAO Barker as he was a strong leader but liked his CIC a certain way and for his teams to work a certain way too. Something Wright was going to learn which was why Kara breathed shallowly and wished Barker to appear.

"Though I am disappointed we aren't going where the action is. I'd love to just get in the thick of it in Afghanistan or Iraq. You know? cause the Arctic is cool and all. No pun intended but weapons testing? it's a bit of snooze fest. At least it was in training." Wright said as he continued talking much to his own detriment as he smiled at Kara and nudged her like he thought they were somehow on the same page.

She was about to reach her limit when the powers that be granted her wish and Barker cleared his throat behind them. He luckily knew her well enough to know that she'd never break the rules he set in place and zeroed in on Wright.

"Ensign, you're sitting at the wrong station." Barker told him in a no nonsense manner.

"I am?" Wright asked confused as he turned in his chair to face the TAO.

"Yes, that's Jenkins' station. You're over there." Barker said pointing to a station on the far side of the room.

"Apologies Sir." Wright said looking embarrassed as hell which made Kara feel good as it meant she was saved from the guy and his advances. She was beginning to wonder if she had a sign on her back as he was the second blonde haired man to hit on her. Though where Danny was annoyingly cute yet disappointing, Wright was downright repulsive.

"Accepted and I don't know what your previous experience is like in other CIC's but in mine, you keep your mouth shut unless you got something pertinent to the work at hand and you don't get the privilege to park your ass wherever you want. You come to me and I tell you where to sit for the day. Understood?" Barker asked him, it wasn't how it was run. There was a roster for where people sat and their times, but Barker liked as little socialization to happen in CIC as he felt it was distracting to the mission at hand.

"Copy that Sir." Wright told him as he rose from his seat.

"Good and while we're on the discussion on how I like my CIC." Barker motioned for Wright to come closer and the young ensign did. "Never show up to my CIC drunk or hungover ever again. If you do, your ass is toast and lay off the cologne. This is a Command Information Centre not a Hollister Store. You copy that?" Barker asked him.

"Yes, Sir." Wright said going a darker read.

"Good, now get out of here and take a shower." He ordered, he blew out a breath and looked to Kara with empathy. "We should nickname him SoCal, given that's the same crap my teenage daughter wears and looks like those morons who parade outside the shop." Barker commented in disgust.

* * *

"Man, that Dr Scott is real b-" Frankie started to comment but Smith cut him off as they were still in the wardroom but thankfully Dr Scott and her colleague Dr Tophet were gone. But still the XO had his rules and curse words, topics of sex, politics, religion and denigrating the cubs was also against the rules of the wardroom. So Smith was doing them all a favour by stopping Frankie from finishing his sentence.

"Most people don't like their work being oversimplified. So thanks Berchem for alienating our charge." Smith said throwing Berchem a look.

"She literally studies shit for a living. You'd think she'd have a sense of humour." Berchem argued.

"Yeah, turns out she doesn't. So how about you keep your distance from her or let other people do the talking." Danny advised him but his tone was one that said it was an order not a suggestion. He knew Berchem's form of wooing was using humour and sly insults but it just didn't fly with a lot of women. Australian women dug Berchem's approach but not all American women did. It seemed British women had to be a lot drunker than Dr Scott to be into it but then drunk girls weren't listening they were just captivated by the window dressing.

"What? you don't think she'd warm up to me?" Berchem joked before he bit into a muffin.

"Not on the coldest night would she warm up to you. So keep your pants zipped and tongue in mouth when it comes to her." Danny told him.

"Maybe you should take your own advice LT." Smith said with innocent smile. It was no secret on the team that Danny had the 'hots' as Berchem called it for Lt Foster. Not that Danny had approached her again or seen her in the last two days. But he was working on it. He was just doing recon and using his team to help him. They of course were helping him because they were bros and because they wanted to watch him crash and burn.

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked him.

"Cause I was asking around about your meet cute." Smith said to him casually before he took a sip of his coffee.

"M-E-A-T?" Berchem asked with a confused expression.

"No, meet as in I meet people." Smith said as he spoke to Berchem like he was a child, Frankie and Danny just smiled ad this was how it always was. Smith was the quiet, intelligent one of the group. Berchem was the idiot joker, Frankie was the kid and Danny was dubbed Facer after the A-Team due to his good looks.

"Ah continue." Berchem said to Smith.

"Gee, thanks. Anyway, she's not into men." Smith finished with a shrug like it was no big deal and it was the end of the conversation.

"Lesbian?" Frankie asked as he had it that Lt Foster was either gay or had a partner or a dead partner that she was beholden to. Yes, they had discussed it and Danny wasn't sure what to believe only that he was taken with her. He wanted to have a chance to make up for being an ass to her and hopefully get at least a date with her after they finish in the Arctic because he knew she wasn't going to break the rules.

"More like asexual." Smith corrected Frankie.

"What?" Danny said as he'd never heard of the term and he was sure it had to be better than Lesbian as it meant there was still hope.

"Apparently she has never shown any sexual interest in anything or anyone. Never showed up with a man or woman partner to social events. Never gotten sloppy drunk and made wild sexual advances on anyone. So yeah all about the career or whatever. More power to her, I say. But the guys I spoke to told me not to bother with her. It'd just be a waste of time." Smith said with a shrug as it didn't bother him all that much.

"That's weird, are you sure about that?" Danny asked him, as Kara Foster was a knockout, how she could still be single just didn't make sense to him. He also wondered how Smith got his information as all Danny could find out was that she worked in CIC and nothing else that could help for him to 'accidentally' bump into her again. He could hang out in the Wardroom all day every day to find out when she ate but he wasn't at that stage yet.

"I'm telling you what I know. I can stop." Smith offered in a nonchalant manner.

"No, don't." Danny said as he needed the intel. Smith was the best at subtly extracting information. It also helped that he had the story of 'My team leader made a pass at your Lt Foster and she shut him down. What's the deal? and should he apologise before he's slapped with sexual harassment charges' as an opener. Danny was sure it earned a few laughs at his expense but it was worth it.

"Man you really got it bad." Frankie said with a chuckle.

"I seem to remember you being pretty bent out of shape over a certain blonde last deployment." Danny reminded him, on the last ship they travelled on Frankie had fallen in lust with an Ice queen of a blonde. He tried everything to get her attention but the blonde wasn't having anything Frankie had to offer. It was admittedly amusing at first but then it became sad and dangerous for Frankie who ended up with a broken nose for trying to serenade her at a party when they had shore leave.

"Anyway, she exercises in the gym 6 days a week at the end of her shift." Smith said continuing on as they didn't need to revisit Frankie's sad excuse of a love life.

"Which is when?" Danny asked him, maybe if he knew the time then he could 'randomly' cross paths with her and talk. Maybe lay down the groundwork for them to be friends. Then gravitate naturally into something more or see if it could.

"I don't know, because if I had asked her anymore questions I would have sound like a lovesick creepy as get out stalker." Smith said, looking pointedly at Danny as if to say he was now entering the realm of 'stalker' than interested party.

"You spoke to her?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah, she was getting a coffee in here this morning. I was reading a book and just had a quick chat about the best time to go to the gym and talked about my wife and the kids. She's pretty cool." Smith told them with a smile, Frankie and Berchem laughed as Danny's expression of shock was priceless. Danny couldn't believe Smith had spoken to her and he hadn't even glimpsed her in 48 hours.

"And? Did she mention me?" Danny asked, he knew it wasn't likely but it was worth asking.

"No, and you're so out of your league. Lover boy." Smith said with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Four days later,

"Are you following me?" Kara asked him, she felt she might as well set him straight and on his way again as she didn't need his attention. It was bad enough Lt Burke asked her if she had been 'sexually harassed' by a 'pretty boy' Lieutenant. She of course told him that if she had been she would have kicked 'Pretty boy' in the nuts and call it day to save them both the embarrassment of him asking. He assured her that it was just a running joke going around that no one was making a big deal about it but the only thing she wanted people saying about her was compliments about her skills as an officer and her hard work.

But said 'pretty boy' lieutenant was always at the gym when she was at the gym, he seemed to know her routine and just be in the area. She was beginning to wonder if maybe she was target for an elaborate prank. She knew she was paranoid but she couldn't bring her guard down and be made a fool. She had too much riding on her reputation of being a clean nosed, hard worker to be played by a player. Lt Daniel Green had player written all over him and she wasn't some doe-eyed bimbo who believed in reforming such men.

"No, I'm just having a coffee." Danny told her.

"Listen, I work really hard to be where I am, I work even harder to avoid the bullshit of my gender and looks undermining said work. So you know what I don't need? You and your buddies stalking me, you sitting here all 'innocent' when really we both know you're angling for something. Something I'm not interested in giving you. So why can't you move onto a new target?" she asked him,

"I'm really here drinking coffee and I hear you loud and clear." Danny told her.

"Good." Kara said but she didn't feel relieved at the knowledge at all. In fact it made her even more nervous and agitated as it made her wonder what his deal was.

"so can we be friends?" Danny asked, Kara set the coffee carafe back into it's holder a lot harder than she had meant to and winced at the loud clank of plastic. She hoped there wasn't a scratch mark as the XO would throw a fit over his precious coffee carafe being tarnished.

"What exactly would we have in common?" Kara asked not hiding her annoyance at him as she just wanted to be left alone. Their worlds barely grazed one another so she just didn't get why he had to be an asshole by trying to get her attention when she made it clear she wasn't interested.

"Won't know until we start talking and get to know one another." Danny said in an innocent and genuine manner which just made Kara straighten her back in a defensive posture as she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Right, so you fail with being direct and move in for being friends to try and convince me we're a 'match'. Is there a bet? Do you and your buddies come onto a vessel and pick the ice queen or the sexually disinterested. You try and thaw her out and then be her followed by shaming her publically with photos and laughing about it later?" Kara asked.

"You really think I'm that kind of asshole?" Danny asked her in a calm tone. He wasn't surprised about what she thought he was going after but he wasn't the kind of man who'd have sex with woman and then laugh about it with his friends. Nor would he publically shame a female officer or enlisted, it made him wonder if maybe she was guarded as it might have happened to her. It would make a lot of sense which meant his chances of even a friendship with her was near impossible.

"I know men like you, you're incapable of friendships with women as they are just disposable pleasures or at best a joke for you to laugh at." Kara told him, Danny reared back actually offended by her observations of him as they were way off.

"I won't lie, I'm not for long term relationships but I'm monogamous and respectful of whom I'm with. I would never shame another officer and there's no bet. Not that you'd believe me, but it's the truth. I promise you when I asked if we could be friends I was being sincere. There's no joke to be had here." Danny told her, half putting her in her place so she understood him and half needing to defend himself.

"Then why are you everywhere I am when I'm not in CIC or my quarters?" she asked as she folded her arms and looked at him.

"I hate to break it to you but my missions will be off the ship. So between now and when we get to the Arctic, those are one of five places I can go. So do we have to set out a schedule to avoid one another or can we be adults and learn to share?" he asked.

"Lucky for you I aced sharing in kindergarten." Kara said as she sat down at the table two chairs away from him. He gave her a closed lip smile of amusement.

"Word is that you ace at everything you do." Danny told her, Kara pursed her lips not impressed by the comment. She just couldn't bring herself to believe he was sincere in wanting to be friends and then she didn't see the point of it as they'd finish the mission and then he'd be gone.

"This part of your study of me?" she asked him wryly as he had to see he wasn't helping himself by making assumptions or using information he obtained through his buddies.

"Yeah, you going to hold that against me in the metaphorical sense?" Danny asked her as he knew she would have taken him literally assumed he was coming onto her again if he didn't clarify it. Given how she'd judged him, he had to assume some asshole before him had burned her or she had seen it happen to a close friend given how high her walls were up even after he said he just wanted to be friends.

"For a little while longer given I know next to nothing about you." Kara said.

"You didn't ask about me?" Danny asked, he genuinely looked surprised at that information which in a small way made Kara feel better for not feeding his ego. He obviously thought he left impression which he did, but this wasn't high school and she was smart enough not to broadcast herself like that.

"You didn't even cross my mind again after we met. It was only until my friend told me you and your friends were asking about me." Kara answered, she was lying through her teeth. He did cross her mind a few times a day and right now her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as she was imprinting his details into her memory.

"Well, let's clean the slate. I'm Lt Daniel Green but my friends call me Danny." he said as he held out his hand to her.

"Lt Kara Foster." She said as she shook his hand. She appreciated the firm grip as most men were limp wristed assuming she couldn't handle a tight grip. She really despised the assumption that she was weak just because she was short and lithe.

"May I call you Kara?" he asked her.

"Foster would be better. I don't want people to assume we're more than friends." Kara said in a cool tone to cover her nervousness as she felt she was playing with fire by being friendly with the guy.

"Of course not, I have to say you are really uptight about the rules and appearances." he told her.

"I'm amazed you made it the rank of lieutenant given how lax you are about them." Kara countered in a mockingly sweet tone, she didn't like it when people said she was 'uptight' as it made her sound like a bad person when she wasn't. When she wasn't on the ship and off duty, she could be warm and personable as anyone but on the James; she was on the job. So she preferred to keep her edge professionally and leave to letting her down to R&R and when she was in her quarters.

Danny gave a half a smile that contorted into a slight wince as she hit a soft spot. He had to admit she was right, he worked hard for his rank and position on the squad but he wasn't always a professional 24/7 unless on mission.

"I'm not entirely lax, I just believe in not being strict in my conduct unless it's required. So sitting in the wardroom sharing coffee means I shouldn't have to keep a straight back and neutral expression." Danny told her.

"Fair enough, so what is it that you do Danny?" Kara asked him, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know or was just being polite but she asked anyway as she wasn't going to get her ten minutes of peace and caffeine with him in the room.

"I'm the Team Leader for the Marine Mountain Warfare Team. We're escorting Dr Scott and her companion as they do some kind of bird study." Danny told her, glad she was staying in the wardroom than running away.

"Bird study?" Kara asked as she hadn't heard much about why the scientists had taken over the Helo bay only that they were to stay out of the area and not ask questions.

"Arctic Terns and their migratory patterns." Danny clarified. "Not sure why but I think there's something more to it than birds." he added conversationally.

"Why would it be about something more?" Kara asked him, she hadn't met the woman but from what she heard. Dr Scott was fairly involved in her work and didn't seem to come out her make shift laboratory unless it was to sleep, shower or get food to take back to her lab. She didn't socialize with the Captain which was rare for guests on the ship as they usually dined with the Captain at least once in the first few days of travel. If scuttlebutt was to be believed, Dr Scott had declined the Captain's invitation which was a first.

"This whole mission seemed to come out of nowhere, and Dr Scott acts like we're all here for the sole purpose of serving her mission and its goals." Danny told her, it wasn't the first time someone had raised that supposition.

"Or maybe you're just hearing hoof beats and thinking Zebras instead of Horses." Kara argued. Danny opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off. "And of course her work is important to her, it's probably something she's been studying for months even years and just lucked out that the Nathan James was going where she wanted to be. Nothing more." Kara added.

"I don't know, she seems to think she's in charge." Danny told her in a tone that said he didn't like being ordered around by the woman. It made Kara wonder if it was Dr Scott herself that was the problem or Danny not liking the fact he was being ordered around by a civilian who had no military background.

"That's because she is of you and your team. Does she not like you and your lax professionalism?" Kara teased in a mocking manner. Danny gave a wry smile at the prodding.

"More like she hates my team mate who said she was studying frozen turds for a living." Danny told her, Kara's eyebrows rose as she tried hard not the laugh as she could only imagine how that conversation went. Judging by Danny's expression it didn't go very well.

"I'm sure she was very impressed with the respect and maturity of your team." Kara remarked drily as she could only imagine how anyone would feel having their job denigrated. It was like someone telling her that all she did was play 'PACMAN' all day. She'd be pretty pissed off with that, so she could empathise with Dr Scott as she had a feeling the woman's job was a lot more technical and complicated than any of them could imagine.

"In fairness we're overdue for a proper R&R and she went above my head to call a meeting. So she was not making friends and influencing people." Danny argued in defence of Bercham.

"Excuses." Kara said as she believed that it didn't matter how burnt out a person was the least they could do was be respectful and keep their mouth shut or at worst walk out of the room.

"Truths, she could've come directly to me and asked for a meeting. I would have then told her it's a waste of time to prep now as weather patterns for the area are erratic and I already have a list of locations she wants to visit. It basically a plan by day type of prep work." Danny argued.

"I'll take your word for it." Kara replied smoothly before she drank the last of her coffee. "On that note, I have to get back to my station." She added as she rose from her chair. She moved to the sink and rinsed out her cup putting it into the tray to be washed later.

"Ah, hey do you want to meet up in the Gym and work out together?" he asked her, Kara made a face at the offer and shook her head.

"No." she replied before she left the room. Danny watched the door close and looked up at the ceiling feeling like a moron. He couldn't just let things progress, he had to be a moron and ask her to the gym? he shook his head in dismay as he was being such a loser when usually he was more calm and smooth operator.


	5. Chapter Five

"Hey, why are you exercising in here?" Alisha asked when she stepped into the quarters to find Kara on the floor in her exercise gear doing Pilates on a mat. She usually went to the gym to that given there was more space.

"Can't focus in the Gym." Kara said as she brought her knees to her chest to give her core a break before the next set of exercises.

"I figured you'd be immune to muscular men by now." Alisha commented as she moved around her towards her locker.

"I am but that marine unit is hogging the space with their dog. They chatter incessantly about US weekly and the Kardashians. It was incredibly annoying." Kara told her, it was a half lie.

It was true that Lt Green and his team were hogging the gym space, not to mention their dog was laying right where she'd usually lay down her mat and exercise. But the lie came in when she said she was immune to men, well she was except apparently one. That annoying Lt Green and his damn fine frame, he'd been doing pull ups and she could barely string a conscious thought together at seeing his defined biceps and triceps work. So instead of making an ass of herself she quickly exited and came back to her and Alisha's quarters to do her daily exercises.

"Really, the Kardashians?" Alisha asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, please don't start." Kara told her as she barely knew the people and frankly she just didn't understand the appeal of reality TV.

"I won't, I'm just here to grab my stuff for a shower." Alisha told her, she pulled open her locker and grabbed her toiletries bag and swung her towel over her shoulder.

"You don't mind me working out in here? I prefer quiet space for working out and it seems my times line up with those men." Kara said.

"Yeah, no problem with me." Alisha said casually.

"Thanks." Kara said in relief as she went back to her workout.

"Though, I heard the tall blonde one has been asking around about you." Alisha said idly, like she was trying to be casual but failing miserably.

"Please leave it alone." Kara said with a groan as she hated the rumours. They didn't bode well for her professionally if Lt Green didn't pull his head in. Did he not realise there were two separate rules for Male and Female Officers? He would get off with a slap on the wrist while she'd have it follow her for the rest of her career.

As much as the Navy had changed there were still a lot men in service who held command positions who still believed it was 1950 and women were better off at home. So when one woman got caught pregnant or fraternising it just proved them that they didn't deserve to be in the military. It was a hard mindset to break, which was why she worked so hard to keep her name clean.

There was also the other reason which was that she refused to be like her mother. Her mother attached her to every handsome man she could find, he'd pay for her vices and lifestyle. Then when the relationship became toxic which it always did, the guy would split or kick her out. Her mother would crawl into a bottle of Vodka or whatever Alcohol was cheap and then find the next loser, it was all rinse and repeat.

Kara was always this annoyance to her mother, this reminder of the first man who made promises and ran from her. It wasn't until she was twelve that her mother hit broke and they had to go visit her Grandmother's that she understood what it was like to be wanted, to be loved unconditionally without the person confessing holding a bottle of liquor. Her Grandmother helped straighten her out as best she could but her Grandmother tended to put more stock into Kara's looks and putting it forward to find a man than encouraging her education which was why Kara did her best at school earning her a scholarship to University of Kansas, after that it was straight into the Military.

Her grandmother didn't really understand why Kara would give up the beauty pageant circuit to join the military. She always just assumed going to College was Kara's way of padding out her public image, not for making herself a life and career doing something she felt was more substantial. Her grandmother and her mother felt it was a waste of her looks. Kara felt her Grandmother and mother could have paid her college tuition with the money they spent on the pageants they made her endure.

But what she'd learned about men during her childhood and teen years listing to her Grandmother's rants tainted her view of men being only good for one thing money and a house. Men to her were the people who made her life harder, they were the ones who embarrassed her, who lied to her, who walked away leaving a mess she had to clean up, they were the ones who made promises and never met them. The Navy was the only place where there were some men she could respect.

Sure there were a lot men in service who left a lot to be desired when it came to their personalities or personal life but there was also many great men who balanced out their duty to their country and family. Men like Captain Chandler, TAO Barker, CMC Jeter, XO Slattery, Nishioka and Mason to name a few that stuck out in her mind. They weren't perfect but they were happy, they were also incredibly polite and respectful of their female counterparts and subordinates. So good men did exist, it was just wading through the plethora of players and deadbeats to find one like them.

"He's cute, he's also not going to be on the ship forever." Alisha said.

"It's against regs." Kara said as she felt her emotional baggage pulling her down. How did she explain her crappy childhood and that she was completely numb to the idea of sex and men. That sure she thought Danny was attractive, that she did feel an attraction to him. But part of her deathly afraid of being made a fool or finding out her previous lovers were right, she was an unfeeling and boring between the sheets.

"On the ship, yes." Alisha told her.

"What? You think I should ask Barker for some time off in the Arctic so I can get frostbite on my ass?" Kara asked her with a wry smile. Alisha chuckled as she had met Barker so she knew how that conversation would go.

"I was thinking it's five months round trip, he's fairly endearing-"

"He charmed you!" Kara exclaimed surprised that Alisha could be charmed by a guy given she was supposed to be into women.

"More like he spoke to me and he seems like a semi functional adult male with a likeable personality when he's not saying stupid stuff. He likes you and you seemed to have a thing for him even if you won't admit it." Alisha told her as she shut her locker and leaned against it looking at Kara.

"I do not." Kara lied.

"You talk about him a lot." Alisha pointed out to her. Kara felt her face burning at the point she felt she could cook an steak dinner for two on it. Had she been that obvious? if she had, she needed to mop it up quick before someone noticed. With Alisha is was fine as they were room mates. There was little they could really keep from one another given the confines of their living arrangements.

"That- That's because he's everywhere bar here, the womens' showers and CIC." Kara argued, she was glad she had been exercising as her face was already flushed so Alisha wouldn't know she was now burning with embarrassment.

"Look I'm just saying what would it hurt to just speak with him? You know feel him out and stay abstinent for five months. If you talk to him then maybe you'll get bored and move on but if you find out he ticks your boxes then why not go for it. In five months time." Alisha said in a innocent manner even though the topic was anything but innocent. Kara gave a wry smile as she liked how Alisha emphasised 'five months'.

"It's not worth it. If anyone caught wind of it, I'd have the book thrown at me while he got off with a high five and warning to not do it again." Kara told her. Normally she'd be wondering if Alisha was pushing for Kara to break the rules in some sort of bid to win the invisible competition some women felt but her and Alisha's goals ran parallel to one another with very little cross over and even then it would be in collaboration not vying for the same positions; so there was nothing for Alisha to gain if Kara got caught now.

"Or he could be the perfect guy. You both got your career goals, no interest in relationships and sex is good. It's win-win, if you don't have sex or any kind of physical intimacy on the ship then you're in the clear. I doubt he wants his record to be marked as a fraterniser of Lieutenants." Alisha offered.

"He's a player. He just hasn't been caught yet." Kara said wishing it would help her get him out of her head.

"You're not looking to get married. He's the perfect Mr Right Now, if you go in not taking it seriously then you can hit it and quit it." Alisha argued, something Kara had to admit sounded alright if it wasn't a dangerous proposition.

"I'm not a one night stand girl." Kara said which was true.

"Which is why five months of knowing the guy will help and if it doesn't pan out all you've done is waste some time. No Harm no foul. Or you get back stateside and first night off the ship, expensive hotel, crisp white sheets, room service and lots of hot sex for three days straight."Alisha said with a dreamy grin.

"Who is paying for all of this?" Kara asked drily though she couldn't say that fantasy didn't have it's appeal.

"He is, isn't that how it works? Whoever earns the most buys the hotel stays unless otherwise negotiated beforehand." Alisha said in a matter of fact tone.

"You watch way too much TV." Kara told her as she had to assume that Alisha was taking her information from Bold and the beautiful or some other trashy soap opera.

"My girlfriend paid for us to do that for a whole weekend. Being a corporate lawyer has it's perks." Alisha said with a dreamy smile.

"You know, you should marry that girl." Kara told her in a mockingly innocent manner as she added a smile at the end.

"I'll think on it." Alisha replied with a grin as it was becoming a running joke with them when Alisha talked about her impossibly perfect girlfriend. "And you should think about feeling out the Lieutenant. Metaphorically speaking of course." Alisha added before she left the room.


	6. Chapter Six

A couple days later,

Kara stepped into the wardroom and paused for a just moment deciding whether she should just leave but Alisha's words decided to nag her. It was early hours, there wasn't a shift change for a while so it was probably the best time to cut him some slack and earn her some points for not being such a hard ass. At least that's what she was telling herself as she closed the door behind her and went to the coffee station. She poured herself a cup of coffee and looked to Lt Green- Danny who seemed to be pouring over some manual in front of him.

She stirred sugar into her coffee and moved to the seat opposite him at the table. She placed down her coffee and sat down trying to be incredibly normal about it all even though she felt incredibly nervous and a little out of her depth. Normal when a officer tried what he had, they never looked at her again. They flirted, she shut them down and then they pretended she didn't exist until there was some order to be given.

Danny looked up from his manual and saw Kara opposite him. "Morning," he said in greeting to her.

"Hi, how long have you been waiting?" Kara asked.

"Just reading. I've learnt my lesson." Danny said with a smile, Kara closed her eyes looking a mix of relief and disappointment that left him a little confused but it was better than being shut down.

"Good to know." She said with small smile before she took a sip of her coffee. She wondered if she should toss more sugar in her coffee as his smile made her feel a little dazed like she had low blood sugar.

"Long shift?" He asked as he closed the manual to give her his full attention.

"Normal shift. I just like to get in before the others." Kara said, breakfast service for the officers would be starting in less than half an hour but sometimes if Bacon was working the wardroom he'd serve breakfast to whoever was sitting in the room just to get them out. It wasn't about being rude and wanting an empty room but about serving as many people as possible and making sure everyone had a good meal.

"No one likes the bottom of the trough." Danny said as he could respect that train of thought. He had to admit he like eating in ship wardrooms over large mess halls as the food was better. Though Frankie assured him no matter which galley you ate in on the Nathan James the food was top notch. Frankie unlike Danny liked to eat in the Mess as it was more people and loud. Frankie was a social butterfly by nature and he claimed it was 'good training' for Halsey to be exposed to all kinds of environments to keep him sharp.

"So how are you liking the Nathan James?" Kara asked, she inwardly kicked herself for asking a lame question.

"It's a fine vessel, tightly run, definitely got no complaints." Danny told her, a steward came out with two plates laden with bacon, eggs, grilled tomatoes and hash browns. He thanked the man as the plate was placed in front of Kara and them himself. He liked how Kara acknowledge the steward with her own gratitude and good morning before letting him go back to his work in the kitchen. She seemed either ignorant of how she captured people around her or ignored it as she focused on them or the task at hand. "So how long until we get to where we're going?" he asked her not wanting the conversation to end.

"At least another 4 days barring any bad weather." Kara said as she draped a napkin over her lap , then proceeded to salt and pepper her tomato and eggs, followed by a splash of ketchup on the hash browns and a drizzle of maple syrup on her bacon. Danny watched as it was quite a production and a little gross especially the maple syrup and he was from Connecticut where Maple syrup was practically a food group of it's own. She looked up at him and caught him staring and wore a confused expression. "What?" she asked him.

"Maple syrup on bacon." He told her, figuring honesty was his best option with her.

"It's delicious." She told him, she wasn't going to explain that Maple syrup was a luxury to her even though she could afford it now, it was just one of those quirks she picked up as a kid who had to scrounge for food. Alcohol was more important than the little luxuries like eating something more than peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or fluff and graham crackers which had basically been her diet until her Grandmother's. Then life became all about eating perfectly small portions of healthy food even though Kara never had a weight issue. But she never complained as it was all meat and vegetable based with some grains and fruits. While she hated the lifestyle of never ending pageants and being on display there were fun times. her grandmother had the most beautiful Golden Retriever and sometimes though it was rare, her mother would stay sober for small periods of time. Sober Debbie was a warm, loving and caring person unlike Drunk Debbie.

"Have you tried bacon pancakes?" he asked her, before he started to eat his breakfast. He didn't dress it up like Kara, just a little salt and pepper to taste and that was it. He liked to save the condiments when they were desperately needed or when he was at home where it was readily available.

"I don't get it." She said looking at him a little confused as bacon and pancakes usually came side by side. She took a bite of her breakfast enjoying the flavours and the warmth of the food. It was her favourite meal.

"It's where they cook the pancakes with bacon in the batter. Drizzle with maple syrup. I think you'd enjoy it." Danny said, he kept to himself that he'd be happy to cook them for her when they got back stateside, he'd even share some of Maple syrup his Grandfather made as he was hobby maple syrup maker. But he kept the offer to himself as he wasn't going to muck this up. He'd save the offer for another day.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kara said to him as she'd never thought of that before.

"My Grandmother has the perfect no-fail recipe for pancakes. I could write it out for you." Danny offered, he'd prefer to cook them for her. But compromises had to be made.

"Ah, I'm not much of a cook. The last time I tried to make something I ended up burning my pot to the stove top. The landlord was not impressed, but I learned studying and cooking do not mix." Kara confessed, a light blush gracing her cheeks as she didn't know what she told him that.

"I burnt off Frankie's eyebrows the first time I tried to bake without my Mom hovering over me. But in my defence he did stick his head into an old gas oven while I was lighting it." Danny told her, Kara gave a laugh as the imagery of that was funny.

"Not a smart move." Kara stated with a chuckle.

"No, but there's a reason dogs like him. Same level of intelligence." Danny joked just as Frankie came into the wardroom. Kara covered her smile with a hand and looked down her breakfast not wanting to be seen agreeing with Danny as she hadn't formally met the man.

"You talking me up again?" Frankie asked Danny, he turned to Kara. "Lt Frankie Benz, you have to excuse Danny. He's just jealous that small animals and children don't run away from me screaming unlike they do from him." he said with a wave not wanting to interrupt her eating to go over the formality of shaking hands.

"Lt Kara Foster but you already know that from stalking me." Kara said with a mockingly sweet smile.

"I prefer to call it 'gathering intelligence'. It's what a good wing-man does. Hope you won't hold it against us." Frankie said not missing a beat as he went to get himself a coffee and not even denying what they all knew but Kara did appreciate the chagrin Danny was wearing. It meant he wasn't totally up himself.

"Only if it hasn't stopped." Kara stated.

"It has, now if you'll excuse me I'm off to have breakfast." Frankie said as he finished making his coffee.

"Why not stay here?" Danny asked him.

"It's buffet breakfast in the enlisted mess." Frankie said he gave a slight wave of his hand that looked like a sloppy salute as he left the wardroom leaving Kara and Danny alone again. If one ignored the kitchen staff one wall away.

They turned their attention to finishing their breakfast. The conversation continued in a light and humorous manner. Kara had to admit she made sure the conversation focused more on him given they talked about home. He talked about his family and sharing an apartment with Frankie and a dog that refused orders from him. It made her a little envious as his life seemed so uncomplicated and easy while hers was just a mess.

She had only just moved her mom into a house that had low rent. Her mother called up wanting to visit which translated to 'I'm broke and my current man walked out'. When her Grandmother passed away, Kara took over the mantle of being her Mom's safe haven when her world fell apart. She didn't know why she opened her doors to her mom, she let her stay with her, she took care of her like she had when she was kid but this time Kara did have an escape. It was called 'Deployment' or when Debbie met the next 'love of her life'.

So while Danny talked about how he was going home with Frankie to musty apartment and frozen pizza. Kara just hoped that when she got home that the emergency credit card she left wasn't completely maxed out and that her TV was still where she left it. Which was just really freaking depressing to her, she looked across at Danny thinking about Alisha's words yet again.

Danny did seem like fun and maybe the reason she was against fraternising wasn't getting caught but the relationship that came afterwards and knowing she was neck deep in baggage. Baggage that was incredibly unattractive but maybe Alisha was right, she could have some fun without things getting serious. The thought of fun even if it was just laughing with him over drinks when they got back had it's appeal given their breakfast uplifted her.

She placed her knife and fork on her plate as her breakfast was finished, she felt sated and happy she'd not turned away. She looked to Danny who smiled from across the table at her. There was no harm in 'feeling' him out as Alisha put it.

"I run twice a week on Tuesdays and Fridays at 1800 hours. The Gym is usually empty as the crew is either working or eating." Kara told him, hoping the good feeling she had from this one meal with him extended to sharing some of her gym time with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara stood in the gym stretching her muscles, she'd arrived early to beat Danny. At least beat him if he showed. She just wished she had brought ugly gym clothes. Why couldn't she have bought something that didn't cling to her like a second skin, then she reminded herself that she could wear her Navy PT gear. The only problem was that she forgot to pack it in her rush. At least it was the only thing she forgot to pack as everything else was fairly essential.

So now she was bemoaning her wardrobe choice and the fact she was entertaining Alisha's crazy idea just because Danny was good looking. It really grated on her that she could potentially fall down the same brutal path of her mother. but she pushed the dark thoughts away as it was a run on treadmills not hot sex. She just wished her imagination would remember that as it liked to show her everything she might be missing out on and thanks to her addiction to crappy romance novels.

Well, Kara's imagination had a lot resource material to work with. After tonight, it would be definitely able to fill in more blanks like how well Danny's stamina was, what he looked like sweating, the smell of him, what kind of heavy breather he was. Yep, there was a list that her wayward imagination had made. Kara rationally dismissed it all but she knew her multitasking brain would take in the details no matter what her rational mind wanted.

The door to the gym opened and Kara paused in her stretching to see Danny stroll in.

"I figured you were messing with me again." Danny said to her.

"What?" Kara asked realising she hadn't been paying any attention to what he said. A blush stole across her cheeks as she had been too mesmerised by his body. He move with an elegant efficiency, there was no swagger in his stride. He moved with purpose and economy that seemed to really gel with the part of her psyche appreciated.

She knew it was weird but she thrived in Navy because of it's structured environment. For everyone an everything there was a purpose, there was an understanding of one's function and to strive for perfection. For every scenario there was procedure and policy to back it up. It comforted Kara to know there were routines. Yes, they sometimes got shook up or changed but there was always a back up plan. There was no panic to be had when there was a contingency plan in place.

"That you'd be here." Danny said to her as he jumped onto one of the treadmills and started it up. Kara who'd once again been too busy staring at his perfect ass as he walked by; blinked and remembered she did run and to try be 'cool'.

"Well, I am." Kara said as she jumped onto the second treadmill and started up at a slow pace to warm her body. She did her best to keep her eyes forward as she was pretty sure that if she looked over at Danny she'd face plant it on the treadmill. That would just be mortifying.

"Luckily I warmed up before I got here. So how far do you run?" He asked as he matched her pace. She had a feeling given his physique that he ran everyday and given his job being in peak physical condition was a must.

"Two to four miles. Depending on my mood." Kara informed him as she kicked up the pace a little more.

"So basically if I piss you off it'll be two miles. If I get to four then you must really like me?" Danny asked.

"Or I just ate more food than I should have and needed to burn it off or I'm restless. Not everything is about you." Kara said with a smile. Danny gave a laugh.

"So, running and Pilates are your thing? No hand to hand combat?" he asked.

"I did MMA training for requals but I don't use it very often. I'm in CIC or on the bridge when it comes to combat situations. I bet you do those Iron man marathons." Kara said glibly.

"I prefer mud runs, but I have done the odd marathon." Danny said trying not to oversell himself as he knew not all women were turned on by his athleticism. While he knew Kara was attracted to him, hell she looked at him like he was a steak dinner and she hadn't eaten all day. It was a damn turn on which made it a real struggle for him to not kiss her but he respected her too much to try such a move. Anyway she was more cerebral and was looking for signs of intelligence in him. So there was no harm in building a foundation between them for a potential relationship when they got back to Norfolk.

"Do I want to know if you won?" she asked him.

"Nah, I do them for fun not for competition." Danny answered.

"Fun?" she scoffed in disbelief, her voice was a little breathless and all Danny could think was if she'd sound exactly like that with her body wrapped around him and him deep within her. Images of hot flesh, sweat and pleasure zipped though his brain and given he was wearing basketball shorts. Well, now was not the time to be thinking about sex.

"Yeah, so what do you do for fun?" he asked her.

"Not marathons." She assured him.

"Come on." he teased and prompted her.

"I like to read, right now I'm halfway through a PhD." Kara said blowing out an anguished breath. She was trying to be cool and had just blown it as her brain was scattered. Things were slipping out of her mouth that she didn't want to share. No one liked a nerd; that's what her mother told her.

"What?" he asked as missed a step and nearly tripped but at the last moment saved his bacon but not without Kara noticing. He stopped the treadmill and stepped his feet to the outside of tread as it slowed. He looked to Kara who was still running. Her stride was sleek as she didn't falter at all.

"Yeah, long distance. I was technically supposed to be transferred to California to complete it but orders came in and wires got crossed. So here I am," She said with a shrug, she felt a little hurt as she wondered if that was a deal breaker and then reminded herself that this was seeing if he'd be a good time charlie.

"You have two degrees already?" he asked her, completely impressed given her age and now wondering how he was going to keep up with her. It also made sense to how she saw straight through his lines.

"Yes, it's not that weird. It was just cheaper to finish my degree and do post grad studies via long distance. It's nothing." Kara said blushing as she didn't want to make a big thing of it. But it was important to her, she just in't telegraph it, in fact the only people who knew were her commanding officers and her old roommate Natasha. She geniunely felt if she had the degrees, the letters after her name then she was more than just a pretty face her mother wanted her to be. The She upped her pace hoping that running faster would help her feel better. Because right now she felt a little foolish and wished she hadn't shared let alone tell Danny her running schedule.

"It's impressive," he told her in earnest. Kara looked at him and saw he was genuinely impressed.

"Well, I'm never going to finish it at this rate. So it's not that impressive." she said downplaying it.

"It is, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Danny said as he moved back onto the treadmill and started it up to catch up to where she was. Kara knew she should have baulked or at least told him to stuff it but in fact she appreciated his words. So instead she remained quiet, gave a soft smile appreciating his sentiment as they warmed and bolstered her.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Danny and his team were in the secondary Helo bay pulling their snow mobiles and gear out prepping as of 0500 tomorrow they would be hitting the ice and escorting Dr Scott and her colleague Dr Tophet out to one of the many sites they'd selected to study Arctic Turns on. Some locations were on the coast line and other locations were further inland. With weather permitting Danny hoped they didn't get stuck inland with any freak snow storms or severe temperature drops.

But they had the gear prepped in case they got stuck. The Helo was acting as support for them but also to drop targets for the Nathan James and it's weapons testing scenarios.

"So you've been running a lot more than usual." Bercham commented breaking the blissful silence they had all been enjoying. Well, Danny had been enjoying it as it gave him time to think about Kara and everything he'd learned about her. He was starting to think that Kara was out of his league, she was brains and beauty who was well guarded emotionally. But sometimes he saw the creaks in her walls.

"Keeping in shape, something you should think about when you're inhaling all those twinkies while watching Bold and Beautiful." Danny replied evenly as Bercham was one of those assholes with a high metabolism. So he could eat whatever he wanted and not worry about it slowing him down.

"Maybe but then I'd have to sacrifice my stories and I just can't let go of Brooke yet. She's a kindred spirit." Bercham replied mockingly as he checked over his Kevlar vest making sure it had everything he needed.

"Kindred spirit in that she marries anyone she's not related to. Yeah, you got so much in common." Smith commented drily.

"I can't help it, I'm a romantic. But at least I don't have to listen to the LT beat his own drum over his unrequited love every night like Frankie." He said making a lewd hand gesture at his crotch.

"Actually, I don't have to as he's saving himself for marria- I mean Norfolk." Frankie teased, Danny threw a glove at his head as he really didn't appreciate his bunk mate's defence.

"You know I was reading the missus' cosmo while on the can the other day and it says to be in a successful relationship. You need to first be in a healthy relationship with your body and who you are. Cause if you don't love yourself, then how can you expect others to love you." Smith added, Danny gave the man a dark look as he was supposed to be the adult.

"What better expression of love for oneself than self love." Bercham said, Smith gave a nod agreeing with him before breaking into a laugh.

"Ok guys, enough. Can we be a little more respectful about it all now as I'm pretty serious about this and I don't need help in screwing it up." Danny told them, he didn't mind the odd teasing but someone was going to overhear them and he knew if it got back to the Captain or the XO it wouldn't just be his ass in the sling. Given how he knew Kara worked her ass off to get to where she was, and he also knew the Navy had paid for her education. Well he wanted to protect her, and her future if nothing came from him trying to be with her.

"Really? It's serious after one run in the Gym?" Bercham asked with a smile, Danny wore a serious expression and gave a nod so they all knew he wasn't kidding around.

"I like her a lot and I don't want to screw up her rep with guy talk making the rounds. Got it?" he asked them.

"Copy that, no more stalking or talking about her fine ass." Bercham said, the others nodded and Danny for some reason felt that Smith was actually proud of him.

"Don't even look sideways at it." Danny ordered Bercham, Bercham held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, I'll look at it straight on." Bercham assured him, Danny knew when he was being baited so left Bercham's comment right alone.

* * *

Kara widen her eyes trying to keep awake as she was into the 18th hour of being awake looking at her console. She really wished she could actually say 'No, thank you. I need sleep." to TAO Barker when he asked her to extend her shift.

Apparently Wright was turning into a waste of space as he was down with seasickness still after 10 days at sea. How he even managed to stay in the Navy with such weak sea legs was beyond her. At least until she heard he was from a Navy family. So it was just expected for him to serve in the Navy. It probably helped his Daddy was an Admiral and pulled all the strings to get Wright his position. Just showed that hard work didn't always pay off.

But still, they hadn't hit any storms and it had been fairly smooth sailing the whole journey. She smothered a yawn and hoped the person who would relieve her would show up soon. But she knew she still had another 4 hours as her relief wasn't the least motivated Ensign Philips. She was one of those people who once they excelled at something just plateaued out by choice choosing the comfort of one role and being content to move forward when someone wanted her to. Something Kara didn't understand as she had a thirst for knowledge and learning new things.

"Here." Mason said as he placed a cup of coffee on the console in front of her.

"Oh, thank you." Kara murmured as she picked up the cup and took a huge gulp.

"Whoa, that's scolding hot." Mason said but it was too late. Her eyes watered and her mouth burned but she was committed to getting the caffeine hit and swallowed the hot liquid feeling it burn a path through her esophagus.

"Don't care." Kara said as she took another sip but smaller this time and even though her mouth and throat were in agony. She needed the caffeine and the pain definitely woke her up. She gave a sigh as she sat back in her chair and looked around CIC. TAO Barker was off shift and the acting TAO was looking the other way. So she took a moment to relax as there nothing on her screen and hadn't been since she sat down hours before. Weapons testing wasn't going to commence for another 48 hours.

"So, I know this is totally out of line but I heard a rumour." Mason said to her in a low voice.

"What?" Kara asked, nausea rolling through her which was not from the coffee rolling her stomach but the fear that Mason was going to tell her that people were suspecting her of fraternising. It didn't seem fair given she hadn't done anything except talk to Danny, and ok, she had a lot of indecent thoughts about the man. But thinking of hot dirty sex was not against the regs, it was when one acted them out in reality or vocalising the thoughts that it became an issue. She was already mentally cataloguing what could be misconstrued as fraternising when Mason answered.

"That you transferred off the Nathan James to continue your studies for the rest of the year. But you're still here." he said, Kara felt herself relax as she didn't care people knowing about a transfer mix up. It happened all the time. The way he spoke made it sound like maybe she was rejected by the college.

"Mix up with paperwork." Kara replied offhandedly, feeling a lot calmer than she did two seconds ago.

"You're not the only who got jacked around. I heard six other crew members who was supposed to be transferred to shore duty ended up back here and three others including Ensign Wright and your new room mate weren't even supposed to be on the Nathan James. They got last minute orders to report to the ship. Arctic testing for a new weapons system? All we've had are a few software updates, yet here we are. Doesn't it all seem a bit off?" Mason asked in a low voice. The man sounded like a conspiracy nut the way he was talking.

But even Kara had to admit there was some truth to what he was saying. There was no such thing as an emergency weapons testing. Yet here they all were, they all got the 48 hours notice less than a week into their R&R to report back to the Nathan James. But Kara hadn't thought too deeply about it, she just followed orders and kept her head down did the job. But even so she could understand why Mason wanted to bring it up.

"We're the most technologically advanced Arleigh Burke class destroyer in the fleet. I'm sure the people at the top were just anxious to make sure everything works no matter the environment, so they could start rolling more off the production line. Money is time and all that, the military is still a business in it's own right." Kara told him, which was true. The Nathan James had been gutted last year and had been retrofitted with state of the art weapons technology and everything else in America's arms race to be the best Navy in the world.

"I guess so." Mason said not entirely convinced.

"But hey, if it turns out there is a big conspiracy going on. I'll let you in on it." Kara joked, before she turned her attention back to her station.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple weeks later, Danny dragged his half frozen ass to the wardroom in search of hot coffee and food to warm up. He had to admit that he didn't mind the snow but this job was not exactly a holiday as mostly all they did was ski-doo the Doctors and their equipment to a location then backed off and waited. Waiting was not one of Danny's strong suits especially given when Dr Scott and her partner were fairly offensive and pushy people. They acted like their mission was going to save the world but all they were doing was collecting samples of ice and bird turds.

At least it was the assumption given they couldn't see what the doctors were really collecting. Either way, they were pains in his ass because they didn't follow orders and tended to deviate from any semblance of order. When they had to be pulled from the mainland due to temperature drops Dr Scott would always pull a whammy. He felt like for all her intelligence she lacked common sense. It was why today he was glad the temps had dropped low enough that the XO canned their field trip as the helo couldn't operate. Thus it gave Danny and his men a much needed 24hr break. It also meant he could join Kara for a run tonight without being too exhausted. He really liked their running together, sure it was only twice a week but he got to see her and the gym as promised had zero foot traffic so it was just them.

Sometimes they talked over times they just ran in companionable silence. He had to admit he did find it a little frustrating that she still kept herself fairly guarded around him. But figured he still needed to earn her trust and maybe she didn't share as much information because it was hurt too much to say or she was afraid of what he'd think. He understood not everyone had the perfect childhood or grew up with both parents and a strong family history as he did. So he didn't push, he knew in time she'd open up and he'd be there. But he did learn more about her goals and aspirations for her career, what she was studying and her PhD would be written about when the transfer was put in.

In his mind, he felt they were building a good foundation for a relationship. He had a feeling if he asked her out for dinner when they got back to Norfolk she would say 'yes'. He really liked her, not that he'd tell her now as he didn't want to spook her or worse make her feel uncomfortable. They still had another 3 and half months to go, and he wanted that to be a comfortable experience. Even if he was using more cold water these days and thinking fairly indecent thoughts about her but he was keeping them to himself.

He stepped into the wardroom and smiled as he spotted Kara standing in front of the coffee station. The only shame was that there were others in the room. Lt Alisha Granderson and Lt Carlton Burk sat at the table, Burk was reading a magazine while Alisha however was watching Kara. He wondered why but didn't ask as maybe it was some kind of morning ritual for them the three of them.

"Morning." he said in greeting to them all.

"Hey," Burk said while Alisha gave a nod of acknowledgement neither of them looking his way. Kara hadn't acknowledged him which made him even more curious as she wasn't one to be rude. He moved to her side and was about to give her a friendly bump in the shoulder with the excuse of getting coffee when Alisha spoke up.

"Whoa, don't touch her." Alisha warned him. Danny frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked as he wondered if they were playing a prank on him or Kara but realized that no one was making a play at either of them. Alisha seemed more intent on watching Kara who now he had a closer look at was wearing a rather creepy look as her eyes were half closed as she gazed at the coffee station like a zombie.

"Lt Foster is sleeping. Let her rest, she'll wake up when the green light clicks on." Burk said as he flicked through a magazine.

"Seriously?" Danny asked them, he know wondered if Kara was having a prank on them but she was completely zonked out which made him wonder how many hours she had been awake. He even waved a hand in front of her face, she didn't even flinch. So he moved to the ta

"As a heart attack, it's her thing when she's working extra shifts cause Ensign Wright is a waste of space who showed up hungover for his first shift and now had got gastro which is now going through CIC like wildfire thanks to the confined space." Burk said making a face as he was glad not to be in there.

"Mejia was sick off the wing of the bridge, XO looked a little green too hence the ship is going to scrubbed to an inch of its life today. You'll probably be roped into the joy." Alisha informed him with a wry smile as no one liked to disinfect a ship but it had to be done. He did have to wonder where the man three weeks into deployment got gastro but left it unasked because he really didn't want to know.

"I don't mind, I prefer being useful." Danny said diplomatically, he didn't mind cleaning as long as he didn't have to scrub the toilets or shower.

"I heard your trip got canned due to severe weather." Burk said thoughtfully as he closed his magazine and looked to Danny. "So what's the deal with the virologists?" Burk asked him.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked him, Burk wasn't the first one to ask this question as gossip on the ship had been primarily focused on what was going on in Dr Scott's lab and what they were doing. It was definitely better than it being about him and Kara.

"What are they doing out there?" Burk asked him, the green light on the coffee machine turned on and Kara focused on her surroundings.

"Studying migratory patterns of Arctic Turns by studying what they eat." Danny said repeating a condensed version of the 1 hour lecture Dr Scott had given them.

"That's fairly weird given that's not something a virologist would do. That's more Ornithologist's area of study." Kara said as she turned around from the coffee station with a fresh cup of coffee. She was tempted to skull it but refrained as she was trying to be better to herself given the lack of sleep.

"Were you sleeping?" Danny asked her, she moved to the other side of the table and sat down next to Burk and looked across at him with a sleepy yet amused smile.

"Meditating," Kara quipped but she had been half a sleep at the coffee station. She had seen his hand but was too tired to react. Hell, she had been half fantasying about what it would be like to wake up in bed and have Danny bring her coffee in bed then offer her a massage. A massage followed by something more physical before she'd go back to sleep. But she doubted they would ever get to that stage. As that was a relationship and in 3 and half months' time who knew where her or Danny would be or if he'd still be attracted to her. She knew she was already half in love with him and the fantasies didn't help even if they were fun break from her work.

"Ornithologist?" Burk asked looking clueless.

"They study birds." Alisha informed Burk.

"You girls with your big words." Burk drawled mockingly with a smile so they knew he was joking. Not insulting them.

"Well some of us actually learned something at College other than how to do keg stands and burp the alphabet between sociology classes." Alisha quipped.

"Art History classes as that's where the babes were." Burk said correcting Alisha.

"You're gross." Kara told him with a chuckle.

"Hey, I was a kid. I've grown about a foot since then and now appreciate women with a higher IQ." Burk quipped with a smile.

"Really?." Kara drawled in an innocent yet mocking manner, Burk gave a sheepish grin as it was true. His last girlfriend hadn't known was wool was or even what a sheep or lamb was. It was a little embarrassing to say the least given majority of his friends held a degree or two but Tiffany had other qualities that made up for what she lacked in a cerebral sense.

"Tiffany had a great personality." Burk argued.

"Translation, she had a nice rack." Alisha said with a snort of laughter, Kara and Danny smiled but said nothing but Kara did feel a little vindicated with Alisha taking her side.

"Not everyone is looking for a person who knows how many bones are in a Giraffe's neck." Burk said looking at Kara who looked down at the table innocently even though her cheeks were a little pink. She had made a joke in passing that she wanted an intelligent man at Trivia one night where the question of Giraffes came up.

"It's 7." Danny answered, Alisha and Burk looked at him weirdly while Kara's blush deepened; as she was waiting for Burk to make a quip about maybe she and Danny should get together. "What? I have nieces and nephews. The Zoo is a popular thing to do with kids." he told them.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll get you to 8 km run one of these days." Danny said as they were cooling down from their run.

"Keep dreaming." Kara told him as she was still catching her breath. Her 4 km had slowly grown in distance and her legs were not liking it but she just liked spending time with him alone. They seemed to have a somewhat easy friendship, and she just enjoyed his presence. He made her feel comfortable in her skin which was pretty rare for her to feel around men she was attracted to.

Most of the time she always felt a tight pinch of nervousness of constant worrying over if she was saying the right things, was her hair just so. It probably helped that he was seeing her now with the blotchy red skin, sweat drenched outfit and hair that was probably frizzing. She didn't get any uglier than she was right now, she wasn't going to even consider how she smelt, but he still talked and smiled at her in a way that made her really want to jump his bones. There were moments when he didn't think she was looking that she caught him looking at her in a way that made her feel like a goddess. It was empowering, it also made her wonder what it'd be like to cross the line with him. It was then she reminded herself that it was just three and half months until they reach Norfolk.

"You're up to six now, what's two more kilometres?" he asked her.

"It's called my body not liking me and the 3 minute showers not being enough time to soothe my muscles. Anyway, I'm not interested in running a marathon." She informed him as she used the wall to help stretch her legs and looked at him.

He was fine an her brain and other parts of her were standing to attention as his gym outfit really left nothing for the imagination. All those hard muscles, lean body. Sweat glistened off his skin that she itched to lick off slowly with her tongue. She shook her head as she really had to stop. She was starting to think that she was more human and female than ever before around him, he just drew out that side of her. He then gave her that damn smile which was a mix of teasing and amusement.

"I know what you mean, I'd offer to give you a massage but I'm trying to be respectful of you and the regs." Danny said as he moved to wall next to her and stretched out his own legs.

"I've noticed this." Kara said with a smile, it's what she liked best because she knew he was still interested but was keeping his distance out of respect. But she couldn't stop herself from asking. "Does this mean you've lost interest?" she asked him casually even though it was a loaded question.

"Nope, just biding my time and hoping you'll give me a chance when we hit port in Norfolk." Danny replied honestly, he'd pretty much uttered the words she wanted most in that moment. She pushed away from the wall not sure how to respond.

"I should- uh- I should go." Kara said, not sure why she hadn't moved. She was just standing there looking at him, completely torn between what she wanted to do and what she should do. He stopped what he was doing and turned to face her.

"It is getting late for dinner." he said, Kara nodded and looked down afraid to see if what she was feeling was being reflected in his eyes. She stared at his hands, wanting to know what they'd feel like on her skin, like now. "Really late," she said as she took a step but her feet accidentally took her towards Danny not the door.

Danny sucked in an audible breath, his eyes scorching hers. "I thought you were going." he said.

"So did I" she replied, _but screw it,_ she thought, it had been a long week and right now she just wanted something to take with her. Some small pleasure. Her strict self control slipping as she had 103 arguments to back why now was the best time to kiss him besides that it was against regulations.

Like if she kissed him and there was zero chemistry then she'd stop thinking about him. If he just got it out of her system then he would no longer be a distraction and she could get on with her usual routine. Right now was the perfect time as there was a 0.1% chance of being caught as two years of running at this hour told her the gym was always free.

Danny watched her, not moving a muscle, as if he'd become rooted to the floor. She placed her hands on his biceps and pressed her lips to his. Just a quick kiss to test the waters. His scent wrapped around her, filled her lungs and stole her sanity. She lingered for a moment, her lips on his, so soft, so warm. Just enough to make her want more. So much more. Her body pulsed with it.

She was about to pull back and lie to him that she felt nothing when his arms slid around her waist, securing her against his firm body. And, Oh god, she was a goner.

"What was that?" Danny whispered against her lips.

"Testing a theory." she replied, slid her arms around his neck completely immersed in the fantasy and pleasure of the moment. The gym was theirs for the moment. She felt safe.

"Learn anything?" his voice vibrated through her.

"This was a bad idea." Kara said feeling the pull of delicious tension between them. Their bodies were pressed together and though he hadn't kissed her back, he wanted to. She felt the evidence pressed against her belly.

"Yet, you're not letting me go." he said hi lips still touching hers, tempting, tempting

"No, it seems I'm not." she could hardly breathe, every nerve tingled with awareness, desperate for his touch, his kiss, More. More of everything. Her idea of 'getting it out of her system' or figuring him on being a 'dud' had totally backfired. Her heart throbbed in her chest.

Danny's eyes smouldered into hers, his pupils blown with lust. His body vibrated with tension. His arms like steel bands around her. "Need help with that?" he asked.

"I think I need more-" Danny cut off her reply, his lips crushed hers, taking her so suddenly, so thoroughly, that she didn't have time to draw a breath. She heard herself groan, felt the desire inside her explode into something so completely out of control it almost frightened her.

Her back slammed into the closest wall, and her legs wrapped around his waist. His tongue plunged into her mouth, gliding against hers in a rhythm so perfect she shuddered in his arms. He lifted her hips, grinding himself against her until her eyes rolled back in her head, and...

Holy crap, she must have lost her mind. Her body burned, quaked, shook for him and he felt so amazingly good. He tasted like sin, sweet and sexy... she needed more. She needed everything. She needed him buried deep inside her, groaning her name as he drove her over the edge, as he came inside her.

It was completely out of control. Danny seemed to sense as much as her as he tore his mouth from hers and cursed. He speared her with his gaze, he panted for breath, his body coiled against hers, so hard and very ready. She felt every inch of him still pressed between her legs, right where her body burned hottest for him.

"This is not the time or place." Danny said with smile, Kara couldn't help but laugh, she knew she should be insulted or upset she just broke one of her own tenets but she just felt alive and vivacious. It was a heady and pleasurable feeling, something she'd never felt with her previous partners. Danny lifted her free of him and set her feet on the floor. She nearly melted into a puddle at his feet.

Her knees shook as she locked them to hold herself up. "You're right." she said in agreement as she caught her breath and waited for her heart to slow down.

"Your theory, proven or disproven?" he asked as he took a step back and racked a hand through his hair. Putting unwanted space between them.

"Disproved." Kara said, completely blown out of the water and now she was in more trouble than before as she wanted more, she was not going to forget that kiss and move on. She leaned against the wall for support as she was reeling but in a good way.

"So what do we do now?" he asked her.

"I don't know." Kara lied, she was pretty sure she could break more regs and not care in the moment as she wanted to continue feeling the way she was and feeling Danny.

"I like you a lot, I was hoping by the end of this deployment you'd go on a date with me. I'm hoping that will still happen." he said, the smile out again and now it was more potent than ever before. Because now she knew he could back it up. If the kiss was that hot then when they ended up in bed... it was going to be worth the wait.

"We have to be careful. I shouldn't have kissed you but I definitely would like that date when we're back in Norfolk." Kara told him.

"So no more kissing, just friends who run and in three months and 14 days we pick up where we left off here." he said.

"Yes." Kara said with a smile as she liked how she wasn't the only one counting down.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Danny lied.

"Right, yeah-so I'm going to go shower." Kara said to him.

"Ok, I'm going to cool down here." he said.

"Right." They stood there for the longest moment before Kara found the strength to leave. "Ok, I'm going." Kara told him, she didn't wait for a reply as she left the gym and headed for the showers.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is everything ok?" Alisha asked Kara a couple of weeks later. She was laying on the bottom bunk reading a book while Kara was exercising on the floor like a demon. It made Alisha feel a little soft given Kara seemed to work or exercise. She didn't appear to have any real downtime while Alisha had the luxury of reading and hanging out in the crew lounge if she wanted.

"Yeah why?" Kara asked as she didn't pause in her exercises on the floor.

"Well you're just really pushing yourself. I'm kind of worried. Did Pretty boy do something?" Alisha asked her, as she had noticed a change in Kara. Not that she knew the woman well but she did know that Kara was into Danny. That Danny was definitely into Kara, like head over heels for the girl. She knew this because she ran into the man and he asked about Kara and how she was. It was obvious something had happened as Kara was avoiding Danny.

"No." Kara huffed, as it was true. Danny hadn't done anything wrong, it was all her. She was glad she was red from exercising as her blush would have given her away. As she shouldn't have kissed him and had been regretting it ever since, not because it was bad kiss but because she wanted more and now understood what sexual frustration was.

"Or was it something he said?" Alisha asked, Kara was hiding something and clearly it was juicy as Kara did not have a poker face. She actually thought it was cute that Kara was flustered and Danny wasn't a total waste of space. She was all for people having fun as long as it didn't interfere with one's duties. So far neither of them had stepped out of line and she couldn't see it happening if she were honest.

"Did he ask you to ask?" Kara asked her, flustered as she was wondering why Alisha would bring Danny up. The man who seemed perpetually stuck in her thoughts and in her dreams. She shouldn't have kissed him, it made her feel things she hadn't felt in a really long time; if ever. It was frustrating because now she wanted to jump his bones but that would be crossing a line that she wasn't ready to cross. That and in 3 months they'd be back stateside. So yeah, she avoided him like he was the plague and hoped it would dull her attraction to him and the need she felt inside her to keep exploring the way he made her feel. That and she was developing serious feelings for a guy she hadn't spoken to in over two weeks after a hot kiss. It just made her uncomfortable as she was in a grey area and didn't trust herself to keep on the straight and narrow.

"Nope, is it me? Do you want to swap bunks?" Alisha asked, switching the topic.

"Will that make you stop asking?" Kara asked her, wishing she could just exercise and block out everything. Burn off the sexual frustration not that it was working as all she could think was sweat, hot skin and hands smoothing over hers.

"Maybe it could help change your perspective. Though I'm taking my pillow." Alisha told her.

"What?" Kara asked completely confused, as she'd been distracted by her thoughts of Danny.

"I'm taking the top bunk, we'll switch in two months. It's only fair given you're working more hours than me and just deal with it." Alisha told her as she tossed her pillow onto the top bunk and climbed up onto the bed and sat with her legs swinging over the edge. "Better view up here." Alisha commented with a smile while Kara looked completely befuddled before she shook her head and continued exercising.

"I don't care, you can keep the bottom bunk." Kara assured her, though it would be a luxury to just come to their quarters and lay flat on the bottom bunk as it meant no climbing required.

"Nah, it's important to share. Speaking of, you know I'd keep your confidence. Anything you say in here will stay between us. We're room mates but I'd like to think we're friends and as your friend, you can trust me. If something is really eating at you, you can consider talking to me." Alisha told her, Kara stopped the exercise she was doing as she could see Alisha was making a genuine offer. One she felt she could use right now as the whole situation with Danny was eating at her.

"I kissed Danny." Kara said in a low voice as she didn't want to risk any chance of her voice carrying through the walls. She blew out a breath as the confession felt like the weight on her shoulders of mulling and worrying about it had eased. Alisha looked at her for a moment with a thoughtful gesture.

"So it was terrible?" Alisha asked her carefully.

"No." Kara admitted, she scrubbed a hand over her face in exhaustion. The memory of the kiss scorched in her mind was not terrible. It was magnificent, it was toe curling, enlivening and immensely pleasurable to the point she was beginning to wonder if she had been on drugs at the time. _No one could kiss that good right?_ she thought.

"Then what's the problem and why have you been working yourself into the ground?" Alisha asked her,

"Barker is offering me extra training and time in the CIC. It means being eligible for promotion-" Kara started, she had a million reasons why working longer hours was good but Alisha cut her off.

"But also the perfect excuse to avoid Pretty boy and I'm surprised you kissed him. Also impressed you took my advice. But what's the problem?" Alisha asked again.

"It was too good." Kara said with a sigh, she wasn't one to talk girl talk at least she was never the one talking about her guy troubles as she'd never had any. Until now and it was trouble she admittedly was creating.

"How is that a problem?" Alisha asked with a chuckle.

"I lost all self control, which never happens to me and it's against regs on the ship. So I'm avoiding him until we get off the ship and if it's still there then I'll go for it." Kara said already pigeon holing herself for safety but also feeling disappointed at the same time. She now had a taste of something really good and wanted more but she wasn't ready to risk her career for it.

"Look, I'm not going to rat you out on regs but if you two have something isn't it worth exploring? It's not like it's affected your duties so far. In fact it's doing the reverse of being a distraction and if it does become a problem then put a cork in it. But don't shut the guy out, be honest with him." Alisha advised her.

* * *

"Not going for a run?" Frankie asked him as he frowned at the TV screen while he was mashing the controller in his hands trying to play 'Need for Speed' but failing miserably.

"I lost interest when I got to the gym." Danny said as he sat down next to Frankie in the crew lounge and picked up the xbox controller to jump into the game Frankie was playing. It wasn't that he'd lost interest in Kara but if she wasn't there he couldn't see the point.

"Seems to be happening a lot of late. So no longer into whatever?" Frankie asked, 'Whatever' was his subtle code for Danny's relationship with Kara. Something that was bothering Danny as they shared a really hot kiss and then she just disappeared off his radar. He knew she was working long hours but it kind of felt like she was blowing him off, he had to admit that it was probably for the best as that kiss they shared. Well, it rocked his world.

"I am but the other party has gone dark." Danny remarked, he knew if they had a quiet moment together again; he'd just want to kiss her and that would lead to things that would definitely lead to them getting caught. But he did really like her and he wanted to see her again as he was beginning to think the kiss was just a really good dream. That perhaps he just imagined it all in his head as he hadn't crossed paths with Kara for a fortnight which was amazing given how small the ship was.

"So, give up." Frankie said, not really paying attention to Danny and his dilemma.

"I like her, a lot." Danny told him as he was beating Frankie's ass on the xbox as they raced around some track. Danny wasn't even paying attention to the game and was winning but then Frankie wasn't the best on xbox. So it wasn't hard to beat him.

"Then don't give up." Frankie said being completely unhelpful.

"Really Dr Phil, that's all you got for me?" Danny asked Frankie with a wry smile. Frankie paused the game and leaned back in his seat and looked at him.

"Look, you're operating outside your normal parameters. Usually, you're a love 'em and leave 'em. Now you're writing her name in your diary with love hearts and stars." Frankie half joked as he hadn't known Danny to be serious about any woman. He fell in lust not love. "It's also against regs, which is all fun and games until you get caught with your pants down. So my advice is if you like her that much keep your pants zipped for three months and let it go for now." Frankie told him.

"What if she loses interest?" Danny asked, Frankie gave him an incredulous look. "It could happen." Danny added defensively.

"Then we'll buy a couple gallons of Ben and Jerrys, mix in some crushed oreos and sour worms. Then you can cry into the bucket while we watch reruns of Law and Order. Just don't stalk her again as it's not going to be seen as cute again." Frankie told him before he started the game up again.

"Not helpful." Danny informed him but the man did him an idea.


	12. Chapter 12

A week later,

Kara walked along the p-way towards the front of the ship on her way back to her quarters. It was the long route but sometimes she just liked to go around the long way and clear her head. It wasn't like there were many people walking around at this hour. She was halfway past the Boatswain's locker when someone grabbed her by the arm. She was yanked from the hallway into the cramped space, she went to grab for the arm and counter attack but stopped when she came face to face with Danny.

"Are you kidding me!?" She hissed in a low voice to him. Her heart was pounding a million miles an hour from the shock of being yanked into the cramped space with him. She had heard bad stories about women being attacked on vessels not that it had happened on any vessel she served on but her brain didn't dismiss it from possibly happening. Not every man in uniform was a good guy.

"You've been avoiding me." Danny told her cutting straight to the point. He looked good, she hadn't seen him in a month and she was already counting down the last two months in her mind by the minute.

"I've been working, as have you. We're just on opposite ends of the shifts." Kara said, it sounded lame to her ears as she had been avoiding him. It was that she was afraid of their kiss, how amazing it had been, how much she wanted more to the point she'd break all her self imposed rules. So she avoided him, she knew it was cowardly and she should have faced him earlier but she was so good at throwing up road blocks of having to be on duty in CIC or sleeping.

"You haven't been in the gym either." He pointed out.

"Busy, with these weapons tests and drills. I'm not here for your pleasure and convenience." Kara said drily, she hated that her bitch side came out to play but she did feel annoyed at him scaring her. Annoyed at herself for not seeking him out earlier. But right now she just wanted to lean into him and soak up whatever time they had. But she couldn't, the risk of being caught was at the forefront of her mind.

"So we're back to that?" Danny asked with an exhausted sigh as the walls were back up around Kara. He knew it was a protective measure but he'd hope they could have stayed lowered for him.

"No and now isn't the time. Anyone could come past and hear us." She told him, she went to leave but he blocked her exit. She gave him a warning look that he ignored.

"No one is coming by here for at least another three hours unless there is an emergency and an alarm will sound. I've had three weeks to track you and scope this place out. It's more secure than the Gym given there are no cameras in here." Danny said, Kara's eyes went wide in realization of his words.

"Oh my god." Kara said feeling the air rush out of her lungs and her face heat as she had forgotten about the Gym having a camera. They were done for. It was only a matter of time that she'd be called into the Captain's stateroom and stripped of her rank and informed she was being Dishonourably discharged and probably charged for fraternising.

"Relax, no one has reported us and I paid off the crewman who was on that shift to turn a blind eye. Only he knows and he won't say a thing, I'd pay for the footage but if that disappeared well, eyebrows would rise. So let's hope no one tries to hurt themselves to claim disability." Danny joked.

"Oh my god." Kara said as she couldn't believe what a moron she had been. That if she was booted from the Navy then she had failed at not becoming her mother. She would be booted from the Navy and she'd have to start from scratch. Something she didn't want to do. She really wanted to blame Danny for being attractive and just breathing but it was her fault. She made the first move. She bent over and took slow and deep breaths as she couldn't help but feel immense disappointment in herself in the moment.

"Hey, it's ok." Danny said as he moved towards her and soothingly rubbed her back. It made her want to cry as no one ever really comforted her.

"My career, this is my everything and I totally screwed it." Kara said as she straightened her back and decided she just had to face her fate and deal with it.

"You haven't done anything wrong." Danny said, Kara gave him a look. "Ok, that kiss was against regs but it was hot and well worth the risk which was minimal." he added, he knew she was fanatical about her career but until now he hadn't realized how much of her identity she had placed in being in the Navy.

"I can't lose my commission." Kara told him.

"You won't, the people on this ship really care about you. They wouldn't turn you in unless it affected your work which it obviously doesn't given you've been able to stay away from me with ease." he commented, a little hurt at her absence from his life. But he understood her reasoning even if he ached to kiss her.

"Oh, is your ego bruised?" Kara asked, wryly. That made him smile.

"Yeah, it is a little. You know you could have given me a heads up instead of disappearing." Danny told her.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said stepping away to put space between them.

"I was worried I did something wrong." Danny said.

"No, it's just that I didn't want lose my self control and being around you-"

"I make you lose your self control?" he asked innocently but he had to admit he felt pretty chuffed that he wasn't the only one affected by the kiss or the only one who was invested in their relationship. It may seem like a non event from the outside but to him she was the second woman he'd ever felt like he could have a serious relationship with. He barely knew who was under all the rules and regs but he wanted her in his life.

"It seemed like a two way street on that." Kara remarked as she watched him lean against the doorway into the space as he wasn't ready to let her escape just yet. But then she figured it took him a good amount of time to figure out her schedule and to wait for her. The effort that should seem creepy and rather stalker like was rather endearing given she knew if she told him to leave he would.

"I know but I'm not ashamed or scared of it." Danny said.

"I'm not ashamed, I just have a lot to lose here if this doesn't work." She said gesturing between them, acknowledging that there was something between them.

"So do I but I don't want us to spend the rest of this trip avoiding one another. I want you Kara, I'll keep my pants zipped but I want to see you, be with you as much as I can without raising too many eyebrows." Danny said putting himself out on a line for her. He appreciated that she didn't deny being afraid, they could lose a lot but to him she was worth it. He felt it in his bones that the woman before him was not a passing fling, she was more and he wanted to be with her, explore that with her.

"It would be safer. The less we meet the less chance of losing our self control and getting caught." Kara pointed out. Danny couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that while she hadn't said the same to him; she was actively trying to make it work between them.

"Or, we still meet but here instead of the Gym." Danny told her.

"And what would we do? share a bag Cheetos and talk about our dreams for the future?" she asked glibly, not even thinking of what he meant. It only dawned on her when he smiled at her, the smile that made her weak in the knees and do stupid things as she was ready to climb him like a tree.

"Glad you asked." he said cockily, he grasped her by the nape and lowered his lips to hers in a kiss. It was no peck on the lips. Next thing she knew, his tongue was sliding against hers, his hands gripped, and she was gone. She let out a breathless moan, her body pressed tight against his.

He slid his hands down to her ass, gripping her through the thick fabric of her coveralls. He kissed her until his head swam, until nothing existed but the taste, the feel of her mouth on his, and the soft sounds she made as he kissed the living daylights out of her.

"Meet me here day after tomorrow same time." he breathed against her lips before he peppered her neck with kisses, "We'll meet in the hallway, you can check my six and vice versa. If it's clear you address me as Lieutenant, if it's not say Lieutenant Green and we'll just pass by one another. Try for another night." he told her, the plan he'd formulated for them, hoping she'd not ignore him again. He had a plan that was low risk and meant they could see one another.

"Ok." Kara replied a little breathlessly, as any plan sounded good to her as long as he kissed her again. Her brain completely boggled but her body singing for more of his attention.

"Yeah?" Danny asked for confirmation as she looked a little punch drunk.

"Yes." she said with a smile but this time she pulled him down and kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're in a way too good a mood today." Frankie told Danny as they were currently freezing their asses off waiting for Dr Scott and Dr Tophet to finish digging around the ice. It seemed like they weren't having any luck which made Dr Scott a real bitch to work with. She was perpetually unhappy at being pulled back to ship when cold fronts moved in, when the sun began to set meaning they had to leave and she had a real hate on for Halsey as she repeatedly ordered them further and further away due to Halsey scaring the birds. Which was not true as Halsey just snuggled down on the Ski-doo waiting quietly for orders.

"Only 3 more weeks." Danny told him, 3 weeks until he and Kara would go out on an actual date. He already knew where he'd take her, he'd already mentally ordered his food and wine, knew what clothes he was going to wear. They'd been able to sneak away without being detected a few times over the past month, he knew he'd see her tonight. They shared some fairly heated kisses, some conversations that he knew he'd never be able to wrangle out of her if they had been running in the gym. Something they only did together sporadically so as to keep a lid on their relationship. But he was already three quarters in love with her.

"Yeah, we can freeze our asses off at home. Fun times." Frankie drawled as he leaned back on his ski-doo to get some shut eye.

"You can always go to Hawaii, see your family and escape the cold." Danny suggested.

"I could, but you know how much of a hassle it's going to be to get flights." he said, Danny knew it was hard given they'd be back around the end of November which meant prices would be through the roof for tickets and there was the issue of if they were going to get R&R and be home long enough to make it worthwhile for Frankie to jump on a plane.

"Yeah, it's a thought given you don't like the snow." Danny told him.

"Hey, I like the snow when there are ski bunnies, hot chocolate and open fireplaces with a roaring fire in it to warm me up. Here I got no one to spoon except Halsey and someone has been feeding him bacon." Frankie said.

"That would be Bercham because he thinks it's funny." Danny said with a smile as it was fairly disgusting how gassy Halsey was when he ate bacon. It was bad to the point they had to keep their door open so as not to suffocate to death from the methane overdose.

"Yeah well if he wasn't sleeping with twenty other dudes in the belly of the ship I'd order him to take Halsey and suffer." Frankie commented drily as he smoothed a hand over Halsey's head with a soft smile. But they both knew Frankie wouldn't let Halsey go as he was his handler and he wasn't about to put Halsey in Bercham's care. The last time Frankie had done that it ended up with an emergency visit to the vet to get a chicken bone that had lodged itself in Halsey's esophagus removed. Not a great time for Halsey or Frankie. "So you defrosting the Ice Princess?" Frankie asked.

"What?" Danny asked with an amused smile.

"Slowly thawing her out for Norfolk?" Frankie said repeating the question another way.

"She's a woman not a frozen steak." Danny remarked drily, as he didn't appreciate the ribbing but at least Frankie kept it contained to when it was just them out in the middle of no where than on the ship.

"Right, don't think I don't know about your hiding place." Frankie teased.

"It's not a hiding place which is why the only place you'll see my bare ass is in the shower or our room." Danny replied with a teasing smile.

"At least you left something in our relationship sacred." Frankie said with a relieved sigh. They both looked at one another and burst into laughter.

* * *

"Congratulations, you sunk a battleship." TAO Barker announced to CIC as Bridge confirmed they had hit their target. The weapons test for the day was complete and they had excelled.

Kara smiled as she sat back in her chair, the room was completely charged with energy as the past half an hour had been intense. They all knew it was just a test but they had to act as if the threat was real and go through all the procedures. But now it was over and they could pat themselves on the back. Kara just had to return her station to it's standby settings and then she was finished for the night. It meant she would also see Danny, she smiled at that thought as nervous energy filled her.

She had no clue what she was doing with Danny but she knew she was in deep. She loved him, she would never say it to Danny but she was. She was lousy at keeping her emotions separate from sex and he genuinely cared for her past being a booty call. They hadn't even had sex yet. Yet their chemistry was off the charts to the point she knew if they crossed that line, well it was going to be mind blowing and addictive. Hell, kissing him was addictive.

She hated saying it but no one ever made her feel the way he did, the pleasure of just being kissed and held by him seemed to sink into her being bringing her a sense of confidence in herself she hadn't felt before. She was confident in her job and her intelligence but she had to admit when it came to perceiving herself as a vivacious and sexual being... well she had been lacking until now.

Danny was unlike the man she pegged him to be. He might be a player and had all the moves to make her melt but he was respectful. He never pushed her outside her comfort zone. He respected the boundaries and while he did push and dare, he didn't make her feel bad for saying 'no' or putting on the brakes. She actually liked he backed off but then promised her one day. The promise that sounded very real and deliciously worth the wait even if she did want to throw the rules out the window and just have sex with him.

The whole delayed gratification was definitely losing it's shine but she just wasn't ready let loose and frankly she just didn't have enough imagination to know where they could get the time or space to have sex and enjoy it. She knew a quickie on the ship wasn't going to happen in the Boatswain's locker. She wanted privacy and time to enjoy being with him. Something being on the Nathan James couldn't seem to afford her.

But then she reminded herself that they were here to work. But when he kissed her, smiled that teasing smile that made her heart skip a beat she felt her need to hold onto the regs loosened and the rules blur. She'd already decided that it was a grey area, they technically weren't in the same chain of command but to different ones that ran parallel to one another. They were also in distinctly two different branches of the Navy so their duties might overlap but not in a way that would affect them. Once those distinctions were made, she felt at ease with her decisions. She felt excited with only a touch of angst at being caught but that tension was easing every time they met as no one seemed to know what they were up to. Only Alisha knew but then Kara had been confiding in her, the woman becoming a friend Kara never expected but was incredibly grateful for.

"Ok, Foster, Nishioka and Mason not that I don't appreciate your hard work but I want you to get your asses out of here. I do not want to see them in here until 24 hours has passed. Understood." Barker ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Kara, Mason and Nishioka replied, grateful to be relieved from CIC as they had been pulling longer shifts than they normally would. She pushed away from her station and Ensign Jaffe took her place. Kara knew Danny wasn't going to be in their meeting spot for a few hours so now was the perfect time for quick breath of fresh air before indulging in a hot chocolate to warm herself up.


	14. Chapter 14

 

"I really wish we were home already." Danny said as he pulled back from their kiss.

"Me too." Kara said as she wanted more than just the kisses they shared. She need him more than she was willing to confess. She just wanted to completely wrapped up in him. She leaned her head against his chest and listened to the fast beat of his heart.

"Not long." Danny said with a sigh as he held her in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he really wanted to kiss her more but knew if he did, he'd lose control and this wasn't the place. He didn't think a relationship would be simultaneously hard and easy at the same time but this was. Yes, it was stressful but completely worth it for these small moments.

"You're killing me." Kara told him with a huff of laughter as he'd gotten into the habit of reminding them both how long it would be until they were off the ship. She took a deep inhale committing everything to memory as she didn't want to forget a moment between them. Soaking it up to get through the hours they were apart.

"Trust me, I want you but this is not the place." Danny said with a chuckle as he knew exactly how she felt and was glad he wasn't the only one struggling with what they had going on. Kissing was great but he wanted more, he wanted to spend hours worshipping her body, tasting her skin and feeling her writhe in pleasure he'd give her.

"You hear that?" Kara asked, Danny heard the footfalls outside but before Danny could reply Kara shoved him at the doorway and disappeared into one of the darker corners of the room as the footsteps stopped outside the room. Danny felt his stomach twist an his heart pound as he wondered if they were done for but when he turned he immediately relaxed.

"Dude, what's with the hide and seek? You know I don't like it when you run off like this. It gives me separation anxiety not to mention abandonment issues." Bercham told Danny who blocked the doorway to the Boatswain's locker. He knew Kara had moved into the shadows so she was safe as long as Bercham wasn't paying attention which for them was lucky because when he wasn't on mission he tended not focus on the minor details.

"I needed some time alone to think." Danny informed him, really wishing the man would go away.

"Here?" Bercham asked with a frown as he tried to look around but Danny subtly blocked his view.

"Better place than most. So what is it?" Danny asked him, hoping he could send the man on his way quickly and get back to kissing Kara.

"Dr Scott is crawling up my ass about wanting to speak with you." Bercham informed him, Danny gave a sigh a frustration as he really didn't want to talk to Dr Scott. Not now but he knew he didn't have a choice. Work sadly came first.

"I'll be up in ten." Danny told him. "Go" he told Bercham.

"Why? maybe I want some alone time in your special place." Bercham teased.

"Not happening." Danny informed him coolly even though he wanted to punch Bercham in the face for his comment. He knew it was innocent but it did rankle him as Kara was the person that made this place special and he didn't want Bercham 'in' her.

"Fine but if you want alone time with your thoughts, why don't you just write a diary?" Bercham asked him as he backed away.

"Go." Danny said sternly.

"I'm gone." Bercham said with a smile as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Do you think he saw me?" Kara asked.

"No, he's not very detailed orientated. But I do need to go." Danny said reluctantly as he didn't want to leave her. But he didn't have a choice. He looked to Kara hoping she wasn't worried that Bercham's appearance had set them back but she looked fine. "Are we ok?" he asked her.

"Yes." Kara assured him, he was expecting a 'I told you so' followed by 'we should stop meeting' but instead she looked relieved and ready to laugh. "Close call." she said.

"What I wouldn't give to have you all to myself." Danny said, Kara felt the same. He gave her a heated look that made her want to throw out the rule book. Just for one night, lose her control completely and enjoy herself with him.

"What would you do if you could?" she asked, the words slipping out before she could think of what she was saying. She opening a door to something she knew was breaking regs no matter how you cut it. His eyes darkened with lust and Kara felt her heart skip a beat as she could read everything he wanted to do and she wanted it. Badly.

* * *

Later that evening,

Kara and Danny had left their hiding place not long after she asked the loaded question. He hadn't answered her verbally but she knew. She knew and damn if she couldn't stop thinking about it. She had barely noticed what was for dinner and the cold shower she'd just had didn't fix her problem as she was turned on and overheated with thoughts of Danny and her. Only a few more weeks and they'd be together.

She stepped into her quarters and turned on the light knowing Alisha was on the bridge all night. The lights flickered on and Kara's eyes went wide as Danny was standing in her room. She quickly shut the door behind her, her heart racing as she couldn't believe he was here.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded in a furious whisper. He'd scared the hell out her, her heart was still racing as this was risky. Anyone could knock on her door and there was literally nowhere he could hide.

"Sorry, I can't help it." he said, the tension between them snapped and he moved towards her, two steps and he had her in his arms and his lips on hers. She should be pissed and kicking him out of the room but instead she melted against him. "I want you so much it hurts to breathe." he confessed against her lips before he kissed her again.

The anger Kara felt lessened and was replaced with her own yearning at his stark unapologetic need. She knew she could stop him and he'd go but she wanted this just as much as he did. No man had ever made a confession to her, that it gave her a sense of heady power she'd never possessed. She felt her whole body sigh in relief and twist in delicious tension knowing that pleasure was coming her way as Danny kissed the side of her neck and inhaled deeply; nuzzling that sweet spot just under her ear behind her jaw.

"Yes or No?" he whispered in a low and seductive against her skin. His hot breath sent goose bumps broke out across her skin as she clutched onto his BDU jumper to steady herself. Lust burst through her as his intentions were clear, he wanted her right here and now. She wanted the same.

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

Kara woke up the next morning with a satisfied smile on her lips. She gave a languid stretch in her bunk bed feeling deliciously scandalous and pleased with herself. Last night had been amazing. The only sad part was that Danny had to leave in the early hours of the morning.

She now understood what everyone talked about when it came to man made orgasms being better than battery operated ones. It sounded cliche but it was true, and Kara learned a lot about herself that she hadn't before. She was imbued with a sense of confidence she hadn't felt before. She was normal and that felt great to know she wasn't lousy, dysfunctional or frigid in bed as past experiences had left her feeling.

She didn't regret anything about last night. Maybe if they'd been caught she would have but they had gotten away with it. She felt a sense of freedom in that, not that she planned on letting it happen again as she knew it was just luck they had last night. She wasn't going to tempt fate further. But damn, if it wasn't worth every minute and made her deliciously relaxed and wanting more. But she could wait. She would wait and it would be worth it, and probably even better given they'd have more space and a comfier bed.

"Hey." Alisha said pulling Kara out of her thoughts as she came into their quarters looking dead on her feet. She couldn't help but blush and then froze as she wondered if Alisha might notice something off or be able to smell Danny's cologne in the air. She really hoped not, she waited but Alisha didn't act out of the ordinary or mention anything. So she relaxed.

"Hey, you look tired." Kara said casually as she got out of bed and stretched her arms above her head glad she had the foresight to put her Pj's back on after Danny left. She knew she should feel exhausted running on less than three hours sleep but she felt energised and happy. Her earlier concern gone and back to basking in the after glow of it all.

"I feel it, I'm going to sleep." Alisha said as she didn't even bother to kick off her boots and climbed up into the top bunk. Kara knew that kind of tired.

"Sleep well." Kara said as she moved to her wardrobe to get ready for the day.

"Yeah." Alisha grumbled sleepily.

* * *

"Why are you so happy all the time? It's annoying and unnerving." Frankie informed as Danny was way too cheerful given the run around they had this morning with Dr Scott. The woman had changed her mind three times on where she wanted to go. Granted one of the areas had a higher chance of them being snowed out but still it was a pain in the ass.

"It's beautiful day." Danny said with a grin. Frankie turned around in the seat of his ski and gave Danny an odd look as it was graupelling which was worse than snow as they weren't just cold. They were wet and cold. But Danny didn't feel it as he was still riding the high of last night. He could lose a toe to frostbite right now and it wouldn't phase him.

Though the cold was helping with other extremities that needed to chill out. He was still reeling from last night with Kara. He knew how he felt for her, that he liked her a lot but last night changed everything for him. He hated the cliche but it wasn't sex, as sex to him was usually lots of fun and satisfaction without a real deep connection or emotions playing in.

Last night had been fun, it had been deeply satisfying but it was different from his other encounters. Usually after one night he knew what the next few intimate encounters would be like and he would feel whatever chemistry between him and the woman start to fizzle. If anything he felt stronger and more connected Kara. She wasn't the most experienced woman he'd been with but she made up for it with enthusiasm and such raw honesty that it blew him away.

He felt so in tune with her, he hungered to please her more than any other bed partner before, he loved how responsive she was, how sometimes shy she was in trying to be quiet but still 100% with him in the moment. His heart twisted in a good way that stole his breath as he wondered what it'd be like to wake up next to her in the morning. It took him a long while to realise that what he really felt most was a quiet contentment wash through him, but also an excitement for the future among other really good feelings that made him deeply happy and these weren't things he was used to feeling but he liked it. He couldn't wait to make love to her again.

"It's sleeting." Frankie stated, something that even Danny hated as it made their job as transport a bitch.

"Graupelling. These are ice pellets and it's raining." Danny corrected with a smile as a stray thought entered his mind about what Kara thought of snow. If maybe it was snowing at home yet, maybe he should renting a cabin so they could have a place to themselves and see how they suited.

"My point exactly, and you're happy." Frankie said looking at him suspiciously.

"3 weeks." Danny told him with a goofy smile that wasn't even forced. He really didn't want Frankie to think too deeply on why Danny was happy. He'd tell Frankie when they got back to Norfolk so that way there would be no chances for any slip ups.

"Oh man, you used to be so cool." Frankie said making a face of disgust. Danny balled up some snow and threw it at Frankie nailing him in the face.

"You're just jealous." Danny told him not in the slightest bit off put by not being 'cool' anymore.

"Ha, I'm not whipped and blue-balled. What could I possibly be jealous of?" Frankie asked with a chuckle as he wiped the snow from his face.

"That when I get back, I'm having dinner with the most beautiful woman while you'll be spooning Halsey." Danny said smugly, he laughed when Frankie flipped him the bird.


	16. Chapter 16

"Boom." Kara said two weeks later with a smug smile as they hit their target. It was the last weapons test and then they were home free. She'd never looked forward to going home as she did today. It wasn't that she was burnt out in fact she was fine, she just wanted to get home so she could be with Danny without any restrictions on their time and privacy.

" _Target confirmed kill._ " Siegal confirmed over comms. The PA system whistled and Kara pulled off her headset to listen as everyone stopped what they doing to do the same.

" _Good afternoon, Nathan James. This is the Captain._ " Captain Chandler's voice said over the PA system. " _After four very challenging months at the top of the world, we have just passed our final test, and I'm proud to say you did it with flying colors. I'm asking the Pentagon if we can break radio silence today and make calls and e-mail. Bravo Zulu to each and every one of you. Enjoy your success, 'cause we're going home_." The Captain told them.

The room erupted with cheering an applause as they were going home. Kara clapped her hands and shook hands with Nishioka as they had finished the mission. Everyone around them were patting themselves on the backs and smiling enjoying the moment before they went back to their duties. They all still had another two hours before they changed shifts.

* * *

Danny smiled widely, he hadn't stopped since he learnt that the Nathan James was completing it's last weapons test. Once it was done they were packing up and heading home. He couldn't wait for the next eleven days to fly by. They'd be home and both he and Kara would be on R&R.

Yeah, he couldn't wait but for now he and Frankie were sitting on their ski-doos waiting for Dr Scott and Tophet to get whatever they were looking for and finish for the day.

"It's cold." Frankie said.

"It's the Arctic, I think we should be worried when it's hot." Danny joked.

"No, I mean the temps are dropping, Halsey's getting cold." Frankie said, Danny sat up and looked at the dog who was indeed shivering which wasn't a good sign. Frankie rubbed Halsey to warm him up.

" _Vulture team, this is Nathan James. Do you read?_ " Lt Granderson said over comms.

"Read you loud and clear." Danny replied into his radio.

" _Temps are dropping below freezing, the Captain has ordered your return to the ship. Helo is heading your way for a pick up in 5 mikes. Copy?_ " She asked.

"Copy that," Danny said glad they were getting off the ice.

* * *

Kara felt a zing of excitement as she tried to keep her pace normal but right at the moment she was running a couple minutes late. But she knew if she rushed it would raise eyebrows and they'd come this far without getting caught. Only that one time slip with Bercham, after that it had been their own space an one blissful night in her quarters.

Sure some people knew but so far it was still under the radar of the Captain and the command. She knew only eleven days from today and they'd have all the time in the world. The weapons tests was a success and it was time to go home. She couldn't wait to be dismissed from the ship and back on R&R. She and Danny had plans not to mention she had plans to catch up with Alisha who was going to get her girlfriend to come to Norfolk before they jetted off the Paris.

She made it to their secret hideaway, she walked down the long corridor, Danny was waiting for her. She slowed to a stop, a smile curling on her lips as she felt deliciously scandalous and because she couldn't wait to kiss him. She couldn't wait to get home so she and Danny could have their dinner. Though she'd be happy with ordering in and then going straight to bed for about a week or so.

"Lieutenant," she said, it was their subtle code in telling one another that the corridor behind them was clear. Danny smiled at her before he looked over her shoulder for a second.

"Lieutenant." he replied, she took a step as if pretending to move past him. He gave a slight tilt of his head in the direction to their secret spot. She smiled and stepped into the small space. She turned and faced Danny as he stepped in after her.

He grasped her behind the neck and leaned down, his lips brushed hers in a soft kiss at first before he deepened it. His hands gripped the back of her neck, he wished he could sink them into her hair but it would ruin her hairstyle and then people would know. She kissed him back, slow and thorough until hunger burned inside her and her heart thumped against his.

"Danny, whoa." she said pulling back to get some air. "Don't do that." she told him as she was trying hard to keep her clothes on and he wasn't helping. She thought that the one night of making love was enough but it wasn't all it did was make her hungry for more. She was starving to share what they had that night again, to see him outside of the Nathan James. It was so close she could taste it.

"Do what?" he asked with a smile, she gave a small growl as he knew exactly what he was doing. It was something that was playful but also incredibly frustrating.

"You know what that smile does to me." She told him with her own smile.

"All's fair in love and war." he said, Kara's heart skipped a beat wondering if he meant the 'love' part but didn't get to think on it too heavily before he kissed her again, pushing his luck.

Danny was technically back on R&R even though he was sequestered to the ship. His duties were finished. But that wasn't why he was pushing his luck. He wasn't trying to get her out of her uniform but man he was desperate for her. But Kara was sadly not having any of it as she gently but forcefully pushed him away. Her eyes twinkling with joy. "Kara." he said pleading just a little.

"We'll be home soon enough." She told him with a sigh as she'd love nothing more than to give in to him. But they'd survive two weeks they could survive a couple more even if she was sure she'd self combust from the lust gnawing her insides demanding to be pleased. She blew out a breath working on her composure together. _Just eleven more days..._ she thought as she walked away, she didn't mind because in eleven more days he'd be all hers.

She smiled at him and stepped away, her heart full of love and joy as she brushed a hand down his arm. Their fingers intertwined for a moment before she moved out leaving him. She stepped into the hallway not bothering to hide her smile as she headed to her quarters. Just eleven more days...


End file.
